Broken Hearts And Missing Souls
by Keiko Sahara
Summary: A pool of darkness opens under me, sucking me in like quicksand. I sink up to my chest. I don't want it to end like this! The foul darkness drags me into its dark depths. I try to reach my Keyblade but its out of my reach. New ending of KH2.-Riku
1. Till The Day I Die

_Till the day I die  
I spill my heart for you (For you)  
Till the day I die  
I spill my heart for you_

_As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you'd die right now  
You know that I die too (Die too)  
You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
Still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does_

_We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do_

_"Till the Day I Die" By Story of The Year_

Chapter 1

Me and Sora stand in the nothingness, exhausted after fighting Xemnas for the third time. I grasp my Keyblade, The Way to Dawn, tighter. Sora growls and grasps his Kingdom Key. Xemnas smirks at us, his Organization coat slowly changes from solid black to a mixture of black and white. He chuckles and walks closer to us.

He puts his hands out, adressing us, "Heros from the realm of light...I will not allow it to end this way...not yet."

I growl, wanting so bad to shut his mouth. Sora seems to want to charge at him too but is hesitant. He probally wants Xemnas to attack him first so he can justify his attack on the Nobody. I grin, sometimes Sora is too kind for his own good. But that's what I like about him, he welcomes anybody into his heart, including me. Sora has a way with people to bring out the good in people like he did with me. I look at Xemnas, not being able to help noticing that he looks like Ansem. I shiver, grasping my Keyblade tighter than before.

Xemnas looks at us, "If light and darkness are eternal then surely we nothings are the same...eternal." He gestures at the nothingness aound us.

I groan, "You're right, light and darkness are eternal. Nothing probally goes on forever too. But guess what Xemnas..."

"That doesn't mean you're eternal!" Sora blurts out.

I grin, amussed by his answer. I probally couldn't have put it any better myself. Tell you the truth I was just going to tell him he couldn't stand up to us or something like that. Xemnas chuckles, unbelieveably, having no heart for it that is.

He points to where his heart should be, "No more eternal than that radiance of yours."

He starts to float off the ground, a blue aura sorrounding his hands. Me and Sora gasp, getting into our offensive stances, ready for him.

Xemnas chukles, "Anger and hate are supriume." He disappears.

I look around desperatly, no telling where he could appear at. Sora looks beside him and jumps in surprise, Xemnas rushing at him.

Xemnas grabs Sora by the hood of his coat, "You shall go together!" He launches Sora into the air.

Sora! I hop into the air, blocking a sneak attack by Xemnas. He lauches ribbons of dark and light at us, trying to hit us. Me and Sora dodge around them, sneaking a few hits here and there at him. Sora hops on my shoulders and pushes off, heading towards Xemnas to attack him. He blocks it with his Aerial Blades which remind me of Lightsabers. Sora falls down and I leap towards him, Sora grabs my hand.

"Get him Riku."

Sora uses all the strength in his arm and lauches me at Xemnas. I swing my Keyblade at Xemnas, aiming for his head. Xemnas easily kicks me aside and disappears. He reappears in front of Sora and punches him in the stomach. Sora coughs and curls into the fetal position, trying to stop the pain. Xemnas then kicks the Kingdom Key out of Sora's grasp, it sails towards me. Sora pumbles toward the ground, Xemnas charging at him with his lightsabers blazing. I catch Sora's Keybalde and launch it back towards Sora.

"Sora, catch!" I yell as the Keyblade flys towards him.

Sora spots it and catches it, just barely blocking the lightsaber. I see the second one swing towards him and dash forward. The red blade connects with my Keyblade, leaving Xemnas vunerable. He seems to notice this and twirls around , knocking me and Sora back. We land on the ground and proceed to attack Xemnas as soon as he hits the ground. His red Lightsabers flashing around as he parries our attacks. He grunts as I slash a hole in his coat.

He raises his hands towards us, "Be gone!!" Two huge spheres of nothingness blast me and Sora back.

I fall to the floor, my arm still aching from when I fought Roxas. I ignore the pain and get up, my attack on Xemnas renewed. Xemnas groans and aims his arm at me, a smirk on his face. He seems to be taunting me.

"Bind!" He yells, the ribbons of darkness and light hit my head.

I yell in pain and fall to the ground, The Way to Dusk flying out of my hands. Xemnas charges at me but is blocked by Sora. I take this chance and leap towards my Keyblade. As I grab it I notice a second Xemnas coming at me, his Aerial Blades aimed at my heart. I quickly launch a Dark Figara at the clone Xemnas and it disappears in a flash of darkness. Sora cries out in pain as the real Xemnas's lightsabers graze across his side. I leap in front of Sora and summon a Dark Sheild, launching Xemnas backwards. Xemnas disappears and appears between me and Sora. He grabs Sora up by his throat, sorrounding my friend in a sphere of nothigness.

"Can you spare...a heart?" He jokes as he tries to drain Sora's energy.

"Sora, No!!!" I yell, worried about his well being.

I leap up to stop him but Xemnas kicks me back. I do a backflip and land on my feet, a few feet away. I spot Sora, his eyes slowly going blank as Xemnas grips his throat tighter. He's trying to yank out Sora's heart! I charge back towards them but run head on into a pink barrier. I fall back and sit up, spotting the Xemnas clone. I stand up and hold out my hand, aiming it at the quickly approaching Xemnas clone. I concentrate, the Dark Figara leaping out of my fingertips. It hits the Xemnas clone dead in the chest, knocking him to the side. I take this opportuinity and dash towards Xemnas and Sora. I leap up and uncleach Xemnas's hand from around Sora's throat. Sora falls to the ground, coughing and clutching his throat, thankful to get air. I pull Xemnas towards me and knee him in the stomach. He coughs, almost dropping his lightsabers. He groans as I elbow him in the back and twirl him around lauching him into the air. He floats back down to the ground, stunned. Me and Sora leap upon him, taking this chance to inflict some serious damage. Xemnas retaliates and disappears. I look franically around, where'd he go?

"There's no such thing as light." Xemnas appears to the left of us.

He clasps his hands together and pulls them apart, a blue aura sorrounding them. A darkness sorrounds me and Sora and we get back to back. Unable to see anything, I only feel Sora behind me, trembling.

"Riku, what's happening?" Sora's voice drifts towards me.

I groan, "Don't know but be prepared for anything." I grip my Keyblade in front of me.

Suddenly a red light sorrounds us and we see hundreds of Aerial Blades sorrounding us, all aimed towards us. Crap, this is going to hurt. Me and Sora ready our Keyblades as the first barrage of blades streak towards us. Me and Sora dash around, deflecting the thousands of blades. A minute goes by and the blades keep coming faster than ever. When will they stop, me and Sora can't keep this up forever! I yell in pain as a blade sneaks past me, slicing through my side. I leap up and start deflecting them again despite the firey pain in my side. Sweat pours down my face as I continue to deflect the never-ending stream of red blades. Soon a blinding light sorrounds us as the Aerial blades run out. We fall down on our knees, too exhausted to fight anymore. Xemnas appears in front of me, hitting me in the shoulder. I tumble backwards and land on my back, yelling in pain.

"Riku!!" Sora calls, looking back at me.

Xemnas walks up to him, his Aerial blades drawn. Xemnas raises one of them, aiming for Sora's head. Sora, too weak to block him lowers his head and squezes his eyes shut, accepting his fate.

"Sora!" I yell and try to get up.

I freeze as I hear a cry of pain. Sora falls to the ground his Keyblade clattering to the floor. I struggle up and spot Sora on the ground, a pool of crimson blood forming around him. I look in horror at Xemnas.

The rage in me bubbles up, "DIE!!!" I yell and charge at Xemnas, my Keyblade slicing right through the head Nobody.

He yells in pain, "Cursed..Key...blade.." He fades from existance, the black shards exploding into nothingness.

I pant in exhaustion, not believing that I've killed him. I hear a small moan and suddenly remember Sora. I turn to see him struggling to sit up, clutching his chest in agony.

I run to him and kneel beside him, "Sora! You ok?"

He shakes his head, his breath coming in shallow gasps, "N-no..he sliced...through my...chest. I don't..have much...time left..." He falls to the ground.

I look helplessly at my best friend, not believing what was happening.

He gasps, his eyes looking around the room, "Riku? Riku...are you....still....there?" His eyes clouding over.

Tears stream down my face as I realise he's blacking out.

I grab his hand and hold it in mine, "Yes...I'm here, Sora."

He grasps my hand tightly, his blank eyes staring up. I sob and embrace him, holding his body close to mine.

"I should've been quicker. It should've been me, not you. Please, not you!" I sob out.

Sora groans, "Its not your...fault...Riku. We all...knew... how dangerous he was. Don't blame...yourself...Riku....don't.." He goes limp and his eyes close.

"S-Sora??" He doesn't answer, "No, Sora! Don't leave me, stay with me!" I yell as he starts to fade away like Xemnas did.

I watch as my best friend fades away, slipping through my fingers.

"R-Riku....I..." He manages to choke out before he completely fades from existance.

No pink heart floats up to become a heartless, No heart, No Heartless, No Nobody,...Nothing. In my heart I knew he was truly gone, no chance that he's alive as Roxas or as a Heartless. I fall to the ground and cry out, my heart drowning in sorrow. Sora's dead! I wasn't quick enough to help him in his time of need. I pound the ground, my vision blurry from the tears. Its all happening to fast, why did this have to happen? Me and Sora were suppose to go back to the islands, together. I should've spent more time with him after he had woken up instead of hiding what I had done. I never got to scold him for slacking off.

"Sora." I sob out, "How can I not blame myself?"

***

**Hey, I wasn't so sure if I should post this or not but I said what the heck, I worked really hard on this. This was inspered by staying up till 4:00 in the morning beating Xemnas for the thousanth time and noticing that, after I deflected all the Aerial Blades Xemnas almost decapitates Sora. I wonder what would happen if Riku didn't get up in time. I finally went to sleep and dreamed this up. Hope you like it.**

**Keiko: Why?! He was so young!!**

**Mixa: Um, you killed him, not me.**

**Keiko:(Looks at Mixalis with tears in her eyes)How dare you accuse me of killing him. I loved him!!**

**Mixa: You wrote it, threfore you killed him.**

**Keiko:(Sobs) How can you be so heartless?!**

**Mixa: Um....Nobody. No Heart. Duh!**

**Keiko: O_o Oh, right. Forgot. (chuckles nerviously then breaks down and sobs)**

**Mixa: Hey...calm down. How about I take you to Hess....I'll get you a Mountain Dew. Hows does that sound?**

**Keiko:(sniffs) Ok...Voltage??**

**Mixa:(nods) Sure.**

**Keiko: Yay!!(Forgets about the story and disappears in a portal)**

**Mixa: (Shakes her head) Sometimes Keiko is ****too**** easy to please... (disappears into the portal)**


	2. Losing You

_What I have in me  
__In my mind is you  
__I would die if we were through_

_What I'm feeling now  
__What I'm heading into  
__I am lost in pain without you _

_So cold, so alone_

_All I have is you  
__It is all that I'm breathing for  
__All I need is you  
__Now I can't make it through  
_

_All the nights I've prayed  
__Must this all be untrue  
__I am not prepared to be strong_

_I just can't believe  
__I am losing you  
__Unprepared to carry on  
__I can't see you walk away_

_So cold, so alone_

_All I have is you  
__It is all that I'm breathing for  
__All I need is you  
__Now I can't make it through_

_I am losing you forever  
__I am lost in pain without you  
__I am leaving ground forever  
__Forever_

_Distant, so far, destiny is selecting me  
__I can't be strong, life is disconnecting me  
__NO  
__Now loneliness infecting me,  
__Gone are the days, you were there, protecting me_

_"Losing You" by Dead By April_

Chapter 2

I struggle to stand up, the guilt eating at my heart. I hold in my hand the only thing I have left of Sora, his necklace. Why him, why not me? I throw the necklace on the ground, unable to look at it any longer. I hear a sound and look around me and growl in anger. Thousands of Dusks sorround me, ready to attack me.

"Its over, go AWAY!" I yell at them, "You've already took Sora, what more do you want from me?!" They look blankly at me, "Huh! What could you possibly want?! You want me?!" I summon my Keyblade, "Then come and get me!! I don't care anymore, no more!"

I charge into the hord of Nobodies. They get ready to attack me but stop. Shuddering, they fade from existance. I look in shock as I'm left alone. I look up at the sky, tears streaming down my face.

"Even death won't except me, Sora..., he was the only one who did." I let The Way To Dawn slip from my hands. "Sora. Why..."

I fall on the ground, the wound on my side finally catching up with me. I struggle to get up but stumble, unable to stand up I stay down on the ground. I give up, I can't go on.

"Even if I could go on, why would I want to?" I sob out.

The pain in my side is dull compared to the pain in my heart. The guilt engulfing my heart, much darker than even Ansem's own darkness. Where is the light now? Xemnas was right, there is no such thing as light, otherwise Sora would still be here. I punch the ground in anger, Damn you Xemnas! Ansem! Who ever the fuck you are! Sobs corse through my body, unable to stop them I curl up on the ground. I feel like I'm in some horrible nightmare and when I wake up me, Sora, and Kairi will be back on the islands, playing sword fight or racing. Why did I open the door to darkness? If it remained closed Sora would still be here, why did destiny have to choose him?

"Why couldn't we have stayed? He was 15. Only 15! He had his whole life in front of him, so much to live for." A stab of pain strikes my heart and I fall limp on the ground.

_Riku? What's happening?_

"S-Sora?" I look around, but no one's there.

A trick?

_Are you and Sora OK?_

No, that's Mickey's voice. He must be trying to find me. Too bad, I don't want to be found. I block out Mickey's voice with the darkness, smothering that little bit of light he gave me long ago. I groan in pain as the darkness fills up my heart. I welcome the pain, my will to fight gone. A pool of darkness opens under me, sucking me in like quicksand. I sink up to my chest and gasp at the coldness, I don't want this. I don't want it to end like this! Suddenly I want to live, I want to escape! I struggle, realising what I've done. The foul darkness drags me in, its unwilling victim, to its dark depths. I try to reach my Keyblade but its out of my reach. The darkness is up to my throat now, the chill unbearable. I grasp desperatly around me, trying to find anything. My fingers grasp somehing and I pull it towards me. In my hands is Sora's necklace.

"No." I say as I slip under the surface, the darkness claiming me.

The darkness is soffacating, dragging me into its endless depths. I struggle, trying to get out, trying to get air. The stuff feels like cold air but is as thick as molasses, not allowing much movement. My lungs start to fill with the darkness, slowly killing me. If I don't get out of here, I'm going to die! I kick and punch, trying to get some purchase. It doesn't budge. I feel a sharp pain in my heart and I black out.

Sora.

***

"Whats' wrong, your Majesty?" Donald asks the Mouse King.

Mickey clutches his chest, looking far off into the distance. The ocean waves crashing onto Destiny Island's beach.

"I-I don't know. Something's off, I just don't know what it is." He gasps, "Riku....I can't feel Riku anymore."

Kiari looks in shock, "What? What do you mean by that?"

"I was trying to reach him through my heart when suddenly...I felt nothing. Before I felt sorrow and guilt. I tried to speak to him and that's when I couldn't feel him."

Goofy looks worried, "Do you think he's alright?"

Mickey looks down, "I don't know."

Kiari looks terrified, "What about Sora? Is he ok?"

King Mickey narrows his brows in concentration, trying to sense the young teen.

His eyes grow wide, "He's nowhere, I can't find him!"

Goofy and Donald look worriedly at one another, obviously worried abou their friend.

Kiari looks off into the distance, tears in her eyes, "Guys. Come home..."

**I was thinking about making this a one shot but I had to continue. What will become of our Dark Keyblade Warrior, and what of Sora's fate. Only time will tell. I would love to get at least 2 reviews on this story for those of you who would want to know what happens. I'll try to update weekly but sometimes it may take me awile cause of college and all. So, see you next week. I'm sorry to all the Sora fans out there, believe me I love Sora a lot and was crying while writing the first two chapters. Please don't flame me, Axel does enough of that.**

**Axel: I heard that! That's only because I haven't appeared in one chapter.**

**Keiko: Not true, you appeared in the Prelude to 'Away From The Sun.'**

**Axel grumbles and walks off.**

**Oh, Away From The Sun is another one of my stories that I've been working on. I've only posted up 4 chapters but I posting another Wednesday so check it out.**

**I do not own any Kingdom Hearts Characters**

**I do not own any Disney Characters**

**I do own Keiko**


	3. Falling Behind

_I open my heart for you_

_Now I'm being something I'm not,  
Memories gone, I'm falling behind.  
Now I'm standing, lonely in tears,  
My heart is gone I'm falling behind!_

_I never felt so alone,  
Theres no turning back,  
Forgiveness is long gone,  
I'm falling behind,  
I never felt so closed,  
The legions are near me,  
I'm falling behind;  
I'm losing my words now,  
I'm falling behind;  
My life becomes lifeless,  
I'm falling behind!_

_Standing lonely in tears,  
My heart is gone I'm falling behind._

_Now I'm being something I'm not, (something I'm not!)  
Memories gone, I'm falling behind,  
Now I'm standing lonely in tears, (lonely in tears!)  
My heart is gone, I'm falling behind._

_"Falling Behind" by Dead By April_

Chapter 3

I'm....fading. How can his be? I don't want to fade, I want to live. I struggle against the darkness, breaking free of its grip. I hear a tearing noise and fall limp. No, I must escape...I break free once more and reach the surface, pulling myself out. I crawl away from the darkness and sit on the ground, panting in exhaustion. The swirl of darkness desenigrates and I'm left alone. Why'd it give in so easy? It should've....I place my hand over my chest. No beat is felt in my chest, impossible.

"No, I can't be a Nobody." I gasp out, my own voice foriegn to me.

I wear an Organization coat, and strange silver and black hair blocks my eyes. The black is coming from the roots, almost turning my whole head black. A little bit of my original hair still is visible, but very little. I must've escaped before I could become a complete Nobody.

"No. No. No." I say, thought it doesn't sound like I'm mad, more like I'm disappointed.

This can't be happening, I can't be a....Nobody. Then I remember the tearing sound I heard earlier. That must have been my heart, my heart is gone? It can't be...It just can't! I place my hand over my chest, it has no pulse.

"No." I moan and fall on my knees, wanting to cry but the tears refuse to come.

The darkness has finally claimed my heart, too overcome with guilt to withstand it. Sora, what's happened to me?

"I guess, I've become something I'm not. A Nobody."

I let the reality sink in. If I'm a Nobody then I should have a weird name. An anogram of my name and an X. Or....because I'm not a full Nobody would I have my regular name? Wonder how I could find out my name? Did Nobodies make up their names?

"Well, I guess I could still be called R___." I'm unable to say my name. "R___." I grumble, "Fine, I'll be called X."

_Ikurx. _

I look at the sky, where the disembodied voice came from, "No, its X. I refuse to accept my name, Voice."

Even as a Nobody I surprisingly have some of my feelings, including my stubborness. I also, unfortunetly still feel my guilt, though not as bad. If only I was a little faster, Sora, then none of us would be in this mess. I spot my Keyblade and pick it up. A bright light sorrounds it and I sheild my eyes. When the light disappeates I hold Oblivion. Ironic. I spot Sora's Oathkeeper lying on the floor beside me, a twinge of guilt hits me. I walk up and grab it, feeling like Roxas. I sigh and let them dissappear.

"Only, unlike Roxas, I'm truly alone."

There's no Nobodies to join me, Sora's gone, and I can't go to Mickey and them for help like this. A Nobody. They'll probally attack first ask questions later, though I'm guilty of that also. I look out into the nothingness. I need to get back to normal, Kairi might need me. Kairi...she wanted us all to go back to the island. Together. Now....that can never happen. I ball up my fists in semi-anger, I

"Its settled then." I smirk, "I'll just go find my heart."

I open a portal and walk through, hoping the darkness will lead me to my heart. Now...where would my heart be?

***

Kairi falls onto the ground, tears in her eyes.

Goofy rushes to her side, "Kairi, you ok?"

She looks into her hands, held in the cup of her hand is something silver. Sora's necklace.

"Something's happened to Sora, I gave this to him when I first met him. I can just feel it, Something horrible has happened...to both of them." The necklace shakes in her trembling hands a few spots of red glisten on the metal, almost looking like blood.

Donald looks at the necklace, "Where'd you find that?"

"It...appeared in my hands." She looks out at the ocean, tears in her eyes. "Guys. Where are you?"

Mickey looks worriedly towards Kairi as she starts to shiver in the 90 degree weather. He remembers that Kiari and Sora were connected just like him and Riku were. In fact, Kiari resided in Sora's heart for a breif time. So they are more connected than anybody else. What ever she's feeling....must be true.

Donald rubs the young princess's back, "I'm sure they are just fine, after all, Sora came back when he became a Heartless and he'll come back now."

She shakes her head, "No....I can feel it deep in my heart....he won't come back this time."

King Mickey looks at Kairi, "Kairi, don't wor..."

A sharp sound intterupts him and he covers his ears, trying to block out the painful noise.

_Now...where would my heart be?_

"Your Majesty!!" Both Donald and Goofy yell out, rushing over to help the stumbling king.

Goofy helps steady him, "You ok?!"

Mickey shakes his head, clearing his mind. "Kairi's right. Somethings wrong....unaturally wrong. We have to find them."

Kairi hops up, "I'm coming, I've fought the heartless before. I want to bring them back home." Radiant Heart appearing in her hand, the strange Keyblade Riku had given her. "I will bring them home."

Mickey nods, seeing that Kairi wasn't going to be left behind from this journey. The Gummiship beams them up and Mickey hops into the drivers seat. As he's starting it up he can't help but think what happened in that final showdown and ....whose heart was missing?

**Hey, here's the next chapter. Poor Riku. Unable to protect Sora and losing his heart. What will become of our Hero of Darkness? Will he find his heart or will he be killed by would be friends? I will explain about his half-way feelings and his two-toned hair in the next chapter. Till next Wednesday.....goodbye.**


	4. Incomplete

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
__Distant faces with no place to go  
__Without you, within me, I can't find no rest  
__Where I'm going is anybody guess  
__I tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
__I've prayed for this heart to be unbroken  
__But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_I don't mean to drag it on  
__But I can't seem to let you go  
__I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
__I wanna let you go......_

_"Incomplete" by Backstreet Boys_

Chapter 4

I step out of the portal and look around at the new world. Its a world that unfortunatly is very familar to me. Hollow Bastion. I growl in semi-anger. The memories of this place still bitter. This was the first world I had been to when Destiny Islands was destroyed. It seems fitting that I appear here, the place where I first hungered for darkness.

"Why this world? Couldn't I have gone to Destiny Islands instead?" I look off towards where the town should be.

I sniff around, a fimaliar smell is all around this place. Sora. He's been all over this place, traces of his light still linger around the world. I groan as the tears want to come but can't. I have to get out of this place, I can't stand it. I take off running into the canyon and arrive at the castle gate, the floor is decorated in a beautiful blue tile. I stop, I can't go from this world yet, I have to find my heart. I groan, guess I'll have to put up with his remnant light. I look at the town, if I go in there they'll shred me to pieces. But, I might find my heart there, or would it be my heartless? I stop, how will I know which heartless is mine? Maybe I'll instinctivly know, but what if I don't?

I ball up my fists, "I guess I'll have to destroy every heartless till I find my heart."

I take a deep breath and walk forward, hopefuly they'll ask questions first and attack later. I walk into the Bailey, a locked gate stands in front of me, blocking entrance.

"Please, like that can keep me out." I summon one Keyblade into my hand, its the Kingdom Key, Sora's Kingdom Key.

I feel an ache in my chest, the guilt still finding a way to torture me. I groan and point the Keyblade towards the doors, the key charging up. A beam of light shoots out and hits the gates. They swing open and I let the Keyblade disappear. I walk up the steps and enter into the town. Its full of people walking around, kids skateboarding and people talking about their weekend. They don't even seem to notice me as I walk by, a few people stare at my weird hair but that's it. I walk past a window and stop, looking at myself for the first time. My long silver hair is now half-way black from the roots on down, only the bottom part is silver. My eyes have also changed, they are dark blue beside the pupil but outside its still my aquamarine color. I press my hand against the glass looking closely at the reflection before me. I must've escaped the darkness before it could turn me completely into a Nobody, I can see the changes on me but I also still see me. I'm....not a Nobody? Is that even possible?

"Well, that explains my semi-feelings. Nobodies aren't supposed to feel anything." I groan "Lucky, me." I lift my hand off the glass and continue walking through the town.

The people start to become more aware of me and give me wide berth, a few actually walk in the other direction. I should've expected this, after all I'm in a Organization coat. I just ignore them and quicken my pace, wanting to find my heart quickly, before anybody tries to attack me. Now, I think I should start tracking down some Heartless.

I sniff around the air, trying to scent some form of darknes, "Nothing, I can only smell me around this area."

My darkness isn't as foul smelling as Ansem's was. It actually smells pleasent compared to the other Nobodies I've encountered before, but then again I'm not a Nobody. My darkness is more like an Island breeze....Destiny Islands...Sora. My empty chest aches again, the memory of the islands bringing the guilt once more. I grumble and walk away from the window, Sora what's going to happen to me? Will I disappear before I can find my heart? I stop myself, great, I'm going nuts now. I'm talking to my dead best friend. Oh, well. Maybe he can still hear me where ever he is. I stop as I hear someone following me, wonder who it is? Somebody must've reported me, great. I turn into an alley and keep walking. I hear the person run as soon as I turn the corner, desperate not to lose me.

"You, Nobody, stop where you are!" The guy yells as he dashes around the corner, his Gunblade drawn.

I turn around, "Look, I don't want to fight you, I'm looking for something so please leave me alone."

The guy growls, his long brown hair runs down to about my length. He has a scar across his face and blue eyes that kind of remind me of Sora's. Sora.

"Augh, why does everything remind me of him!" I say, not able to show my feelings sucks and it comes out like I was being sarcastic.

"What are you looking for?" The guy pratically yells at me.

I look at him with my two-toned eyes, "My heart. I'll destroy every Heartless until I get it back, then I'll find Kiari."

He looks at me weirdly, "How do you know Kiari?"

How do I know Kairi? Listen to him, how does HE know Kiari? I ball up my fists in semi-anger and turn to face him.

"Who exactly are you?" I ask him.

"Leon, how do you know Kiari?" He asks me again.

"I lived on the islands with her, FYI. Now, leave me alone and stop asking me questions. Now, how do YOU know Kiari?"

"Sora was looking for her, who are you kid?" He lets his Gunblade disappear, figuring that I won't attack him.

I look at him, "Y-you knew Sora?" my voice almost a whisper.

"Yeah, he comes here every so often to help us. What do you mean by knew?"

The guilt rises up once more, the pulses going through my body. Damn, I should've just let the darkness turn me into a full Nobody, then I wouldn't have to go through these semi-feelings. I grab my head in pain, trying to block the guilt. Leon stands ready, thinking I am trying to summon up an attack. I calm down and let my hands fall, dry tears unable to come. Leon? Where have I heard that name before? The King! The King mention him to me once, maybe he can pass on a message. But, I can't say my name and I don't want to tell him everything. I don't know him well enough to trust him, and I don't have the heart for it.....unfortunatley.

I turn around and look out towards the alleyway, "The name's X, and if the King comes tell him I'm sorry. Tell him R___ says sorry. I couldn't....save him."

Leon looks at me, confusion on his face. He tries to study me, to figure me out as I continue to stare away from him. I don't want him to see me like this, broken and incomplete.

"Save who?" Leon says, a little worry to his voice.

I dash off, not wanting to explain any more. The sadness wells up in me, why can I still feel?! This is too much, I can only feel guilt, sadness, anger, and confusion. All the bad emotions. I can probally feel fear too but I don't care. I just want to get away from here, this place. I still smell Sora's light everywhere, every intake of breath just adds to the guilt.

Leon groans and dashes after me, "X, wait. Save who?"

"Go away!" I yell.

This stranger is playing Twenty Questions with me. I just met the guy and already he wants to know everything about me. I don't care if he knew Sora or the King, I'm not telling him anything else. Suddenly Sora's remaining light is overpowered by a noxious darkness. I exit into the town square and stop, the smell overpowering. The stench of darkness is strong, too strong to be an ordinary heartless. Finally, I find some Heartless, maybe it will have my missing heart. I summon my Keyblades and twirl them in front of me, waiting for the Keyblades to draw the Heartless out of its hiding place. Leon catches up to me and spots my Keyblades, He draws his Gunblade.

"You planning to attack me?!" He yells, the blade pointed towards me.

I growl, everyone always assumes the worst don't they. I look worriedly around for the owner of the darkness. I look towards Leon, and shake my head.

"No, I smell Darkness, a Heartless is coming. And a big one at that."

Right on cue a huge Darkside appears from the ground, towering over me and Leon. Leon hops back as a claw hand slams into the ground, attempting to crush him. I lunge at it and start hammering away at its hand, not making much leaway. The Heartless looks down at me and growls. _how dare you attack me....creature...i will make you...pay!_ It sweeps me away and I tumble onto the ground. I do a dodge roll and land on my feet. I lundge back at the Heartless and start to run up its arm, hoping to reach its head and hit its temple. That has to be its weak spot, its head. The Heartless notices this and knocks me off with a swipe of its claws. I yell out and slam into a charging Leon. He was trying to do the same. We slam into the ground, the wind knocked out of us. As I catch my breath I look up as the Darkside's claws glow in a purple aura.

"Oh, man this is bad." I say, as the Heartless raises its claws.

It swings its hand down towards us. Me and Leon dodge roll out off the way.

It plundges its hand into the ground, Neoshadows appearing all around me and Leon.

Leon looks in shock, "Neoshadows? What ever happened to the Shadows?"

I chuckle nerviously, "Um...upgrade?"

"...." Leon groans and looks at me, "Figures, they always have to make it harder."

I smirk and stand back to back to him as the Neoshadows creep towards us, their crys of _heart..heart_ starting to give me a headache. "It just wouldn't be fun if they made it easy, now would it?"

Leon grins and raises his weapon, "I guess it wouldn't."

They lundge at us and we attack. My Keyblades easily slicing trough the lean Heartless. Leon takes aim and starts shooting the Neoshadows. I dodge a swipe from a Neoshadow and try to charge at the Darkside again. I figure Leon can handle the small fry. The Darkside sees this and slaps me back with a quick flick of its wrists. I land on my back and skid across the ground, a sleeve ripping from my coat. I look at my right arm and groan. It was such a nice coat. I start to get up when Leon is slammed into my back, knocking back on the ground. I push him off me and out of the line of fire as the Neoshadows charge at us. They completely miss us and stop, turning around. They face off against us, their yellow eyes glowing in bloodlust. _heart....want heart...blood....must have......_

I hear Leon groan and look back at him, still keeping my gaurd up, "What's the matter, is this too much to handle?"

He smirks, glancing back, "Well...It might be tough if one more shows up."

I chuckle and glare at the Heartless, "Then I'll handle that one."

I rush at the Heartless and slice through the first few Neoshadows. Leon yells out a battle cry charging at the rest of them, his Gunblade glowing blue. One Neoshadow lundges at me but with a flick of my wrist, Oblivion heads for it. The Heartless disappears as my Strike Raid hits it, its pink heart floating up. Not my heart, guess I'll have to...Suddenly the Darkside's hand grabs me up and lifts me off the ground. I yell in pain as it squeezes me, probally paying me back like it said it would. _What...are you...strange creature...._the Heartless speaks to me while continuing to squeeze harder and harder. I feel my bones starting to bend a little, the pain unbearable. I struggle to move my arms and use my Keyblades. The Heartless notices this and gives a tight squeeze. I yell out in pain as I feel a pain in my chest, I drop my Keyblades and they clatter to the ground. Leon looks up and sees the Darkside rasie its hand, with me in it, preparing to slam me into the pavement. He aims his Gunblade at the Heartless, a red orb appearing at the end of it.

"X!" He yells and shoots a fireball at the Darkside's hand.

It hits the hand, causing convulsions to run through it, squeezing me harder once more. I open my mouth, unable to scream as I feel more pain in my chest. It roars in pain and drops me, I land on my feet and almost stumble. I cough a little as I feel my ribs, blood trickling down the corner of my mouth. I whince as I feel the bruises and broken rib bones.

Maybe they're not broken, I stop as a pulse of pain emintanates from it, almost like a heart beat, "Yep, definetly b-broken. At least 3 maybe 4." I grab up my Keyblades and turn to face the Darkside.

Now, its made me mad. I feel my darkness rise up in me, my black and silver hair blowing around in the power surge. I charge at the Darkside, slicing through the Neoshadows in my dash. I leap up and land on its arm, attempting to head for its head. It notices this and tries to swat me off again, but this time I slide under its hand and keep running. I grip my Keyblades tighter and charge at its face. Its eyes widen in fright as I yell out, slicing through its temple. It roars in pain as the Darkness seeps from it. I leap off of it as it plummets to the ground. The ground shakes as it slams into the pavement, the Darkside fading away. I land as a huge pink heart orb floats up, released from its prison. I groan, as I suspected, none of the hearts were mine. I let the Keyblades disappear and begin to walk away.

"Wait!" Leon calls. I groan and stop, he's not going to give up, "Who couldn't you save? Was it Sora?"

Who couldn't I save? I couldn't even protect myself, much less Sora. I turn and look at him, "Both." I say and back into a portal, Leon looking in confusion as I disappear.

I arrive in the Corridor of Darkness, better known as the Between and Betwix. That Heartless called me a creature, so I guess I'm not a Nobody. I look at my hands, I'm not a Nobody, I'm not a Heartless. What exactly am I, am I incomplete? I'm a....Ikurx.

* **

King Mickey pilots the Gummi ship towards Twilight Town, seeking the advice of his former teacher, Master Yen Sid. Kiari sits in a chair, fast alseep from the long ride. Donald and Goofy look out the windows at the passing worlds, wishing the ship would go faster. King Mickey sighs and pays attention at the Skyway before him, careful to avoid the many strange formations floating in the way. Whose voice was that before, he thinks. To the Mouse it sounded so familar but he couldn't put his finger on who. He was so close, it was almost on the tip of his tongue.

_What exactly am I, am I incomplete? I'm a....Ikurx._

Mickey almost crashes the gummishipinto a meteor, the voice scaring him to death. Mickey turns the wheel as far as he can right, in a divebomb effort to avoid the rock. Donald falls out of his seat with a WAK and Goofy barely stays in his as the ship litterally turns sideways to avoid a huge Asteriod. Kiari somehow manages to wake up in time to grab onto the arm, keeping her seat. Mickey struggles to right the ship and breaths a sigh of relief as it levels out. Donald slumps to the floor, looking at the little birdies float around his head.

Goofy looks at Mickey, "What happened, your Majesty?"

"I heard a voice...Ikurx? Whats an Ikurx?" He breaths out, thinking out loud.

Kiari looks at Mickey, "You heard a voice too?"

Mickey looks back at the young princess of heart, "Yes, But I can't think of who it belongs too."

Kairi shrugs her shoulder, "Why is this happening to me? What did that voice mean by that?"

"Oh, that's not what I heard. You must've heard a different voice...the voice I heard was......." The Mouse groans as he tries to identify the owner but no name comes to his thoughts. "I...I can't think of it...Ikurx? Who are you?" The King looks off into space, the little ship heading towards its destination.

***

Why...why is this happening to me? I float in the darkness, my life force fading little by little. My heart races as it tries to keep me alive, working double time. Riku...where are you?

"Heh heh." I hear a voice laugh beside my ear.

I gasp in fright but regret doing so as more blood trickles down my chin. I groan and open my eyes. I can't see anything but the darkness around me.

"who....who's..there?" I say weakly, unable to move because of Xemnas's attack on me.

"You." It says and I black out.

***

**OOH, suspense! Yes the voice at the end is Sora's voice. You didn't think I'd kill him for good did you? And you'll find out what the other voice meant by you in further chapters. Poor Riku, doesn't know who he is. Tortured by incomplete feelings and unable to say his true name. Wonder when Mickey and them will figure it out. The song was picked by accident actually, because I was looking up songs on Youtube (Too Poor To Afford Itunes/Ipod and MP3 broke 'sob') and I heard the song, I loved it till I read who the band was. I have nothing agaisnt Backstreet Boys, I just don't like them all that much.**

**Demyx: Keiko, don't hate on the Backstreet Boys. They play just fine.**

**Keiko: I'm not hating, I at least like on song, kay?**

**Axel: Demyx, don't be so hard on her, at least she likes one. I however hate them all, sooooo. THERE I SAID IT I HATE THE BACKSTREET BOYS!! (Laughs evilly)**

**Keiko and Demyx stare at him and back away from the crazed Axel.**

**Roxas:(Walks up) Um...what's going on here?**

**Axel: Nothing Roxas, just discussing how much I hate Backstreet Boys. Hate, hate, hate, Double Hate, LOATH ENTIRELY!!**

**Roxas: (shakes his head in worry) Axel, did you have some of Vexen's Paopu pills again? You're qouting How the Grinch Stole Christmas.**

**Axel: No, I had the actual fruit, kinda tangy.**

**All: Oh...my...NO. **

**Keiko: (Groans) Great he's drunk....he's going to give me hell tommorrow with his hang over. Well, till next wednesday. Chow!**


	5. If Everone Cared

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight_

Singing Amen, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I'm alive

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died  
And I'm singing

_"If Everyone Cared' by Nickleback_

_Chapter 5_

I exit the portal and look around at where I am now. My black/silver hair drapped over my eyes. I look at the place around, recongnise it immediatley, it's Traverse Town. This was where I first found Sora after joining with Maleficient. Why'd I believe that witch, I should've known you hadn't replaced me and Kairi. You would never do that. I hate that I couldn't realise that till now. This world is a little easier to handle, as there's no trace of Sora's light anywhere, its been too long since he was last here. This town almost seems abondened, nothing is here. I look around and surprisingly see an occupied house. I walk up, curious, and look through the window. I look in shock as I recongnise the young boy playing with his father. Only, when I first met him he wasn't a boy, but a puppet. Pinnochio grins and hugs Gephetto while the cat prances under their feet. I walk away from the scene and walk towards a shop. I stop and groan as I feel a pain in my chest and fall to the ground, the injury from the Darkside finally catching up with me.

"Damn. My ribs are still broke. How can I search for my heart when every breath hurts?" I slump against the wall of the shop.

I take off my Organization coat and lift up my black shirt taking a look at my injuries for the first time. My right arm is pretty much torn up from sliding on concrete, and my coat is still missing a sleeve. I gasp as it gets harder to breathe, a headache starting to form.

"Hey, you ok?" A young girl asks, her brown hair parted to the side.

"I'll be fine." I say and get up.

I start to walk away when a stab of pain brings me back to my knees. I groan in pain and cough, spotting the small amount of blood on the ground. Damn't, how can I do anything in this state?

"I'm getting help. You stay here." She runs off, leaving me behind.

I get back up, ignoring her command and continue walking. Hopefully the pain will lessen on its own. I bend down to grab up my coat and yell out in pain, falling to the ground. This time I don't get back up, I've learned my lesson. I probally deserve this, after all, I let my best friend die. I chuckle a bit, Sora would probally tell me to not say that. Sora also wouldn't want me to be killed by my own guilt but look what happened, I got consumed by it. I slip on my coat, make sure to keep myself warm, the right sleeve still gone. I hear footsteps and look up to spot two guys with the young girl beside them.

One guy growls as he spots me, "Its a Nobody..."

Oh shit, he must've met a few Organization memebers in his life. I pull myself up and back away from the guys.

"I won't be no trouble, I was just leaving." I say.

One takes out a sword, "You ain't going nowhere, Nobody."

He's wrong on a number of things. One, I'm not a Nobody, I'm well. I'm not sure what I am but I'm not a Nobody. And two, I am leaving, whether he likes it or not. I get ready to summon my Keyblades when I stop myself. If I show any hostility towards them they will have a reason to attack me. I sigh and sit on the ground, my chest still in pain. The two guys look in shock as the enemy sits down and looks as if he's giving in.

I look at them, "Alright, then I'll stay here."

They look in confusion, not sure how to handle the situation.

The first guy growls, "Draw your weapons and fight, Nobody."

"Rather not, I'm not much for fighting people, only Heartless." I reply.

I gasp and grab my chest in pain as I feel my ribs move. The second guy looks at me and puts away his weapon.

"Kid, you're injuried, don't talk anymore." The second guy says as he kneels down beside me.

The first guy growls, tightening his grip on his Broadsword, "SAM! Get away from it. Its tryin' to trick ya so it can steal your heart!"

"Paul, don't you think if he wanted to do that he would've done that the moment we appeared around the corner, or he could've just as easily token Sally's heart when she found him. Besides, he just a kid." He turns to me, "What's your name, kid?"

"Ikurx, but you can call me X." I groan out.

"See! He's a Nobody, his name is proof! Get away from 'em and let me finish 'em off." Paul yells at Sam.

Sam turns and glares at Paul, "He may be a Nobody but I promised to help any patient who was thrown at me, human or..Nobody."

He helps me sit up and takes a look at my chest. He presses down on a brusied part of my chest and I groan in pain. I also notice that when I breathe one side of my chest goes out but the brusied part goes in, causing me pain.

He looks worriedly at me, "Just as I feared, you have Flail chest. I'd say you've broken at least 3 if not more ribs."

"Lucky me." I say.

He pulls out medical tape from his pocket, "Sally, get my bag."

The young girl hesitates before grabbing the bag, avoiding Paul's death stare. She hands Sam the bag and he opens it up. He pulls out a Hyper potion, "Here drink this, it will heal most of the injury. I'll have to wrap up your chest though to help you breathe. The potion will only do so much." He starts tightly wrapping the gause around my chest, following with the Medical tape. "So, what happened to you?" He asks.

"Well I was fighting a Darkside and it grabbed me up and tried to crush me but Leon helped me and I escaped with these broken ribs."

"No, I mean how'd you become a....Nobody?" He asks, his face in a sad smile. "I don't want to intrude, its just that you're so young."

I look down, the tears wanting to come, "Well, If you think I'm young...I've lost somebody who was younger than me. He didn't become an Nobody, he just died. I was so overcome with guilt that I...I'm not sure. I'm not even sure if I'm a Nobody...I still have feelings."

Paul looks shocked, "Wha? Ya have feelings?"

"Well, semi-feelings. Its kind of hard to explain, even I don't know what's going on." I grit my teeth as his tightens the bandages.

"There, that should hold it till we get you to..."

I stop him by getting up, my Keyblades summoned, "Get away, get out of here!" I sense a huge power of darkness heading directly this way, more fouler than even the Darkside.

The three look in awe at my Keyblades, "He's a Keyblade warrior, like King Mickey!" Sally says.

I look back at them, worry in my eyes, "GET OUT OF HERE! A big Heartless is coming this way, I can sense it."

Paul pulls Sam away from me, "Come on, I told ya not ta be going near 'em, he's trouble...."

Sam shakes his head, "No, you can't fight, you'll injure yourself even more."

"Well, if I am, I'll deserve it."

Paul stops trying to get Sam away from me. "Now, look here." He says to me, "I don't care if you're a Nobody or a Heartless. No one deserves to get hurt....so don't ya be talking like that, we're helpin' ya."

"No, get out of..." I begin but I'm cut off by a huge pressure of Darkness.

This Heartless is much stronger than even a Darkside, I can tell this by just the pressences of its darkness. A huge clawed hands appears out of the ground, almost resembling a bone hand. I grip the Keyblades tighter as a huge Heartless pulls itself out of the ground, almost looking like a Zombie Heartless. I hope its not like an actual zombie and can't be killed. Paul and Sam look in fear at the Heartless. They draw their weapons, Sam pushing Sally behind him to protect her. I stand in front of them and hold my Keyblades in front of me, "Get out of here, I won't be able to protect you..."

Paul smirks, "Who says I need protecting?"

I sigh, he's not going to go away. I look at the Heartless, its sickly yellow eyes staring at me. Lets see if it holds my heart. I notice the Heartless has a weapon held in its right hand, resembling a long chained whip. That's going to be hard to dodge....I look the Heartless over, searching it for a weak point. The Heartless swings the whip above its head and lauches it at me. I jump up, dodging it and rush to its right side, still analysing it. I spot a weak point on its neck, a place where the bone is showing. That's a good of a place to start as any. I yell a battle cry and charge at the Heartless, ignoring the pain in my chest. Paul chrages at the Heartless too, smirking in joy. He obviously loves to fight. With a flick of my wrists I send Oblivion boomeranging towards the Heartless. The Heartless lunges back, avoiding the attack completely. Its starts to sink into the ground, obviously about to use its special attack.

"You won't get away that easily!!!" I yell and charge at the Heartless, attacking it as it continues to go down.

It sweeps me away with a swipe of its bone hands, knocking me back. It goes fully under. I look around, trying to pinpoint where its next attack will be. Chains start appearing out of the ground, all aimmed towards Sam and Sally, the two weakest fighters. Without thinking I throw myself infront of the attack, the chains wrapping around me instead of them. They drag me into the ground, I struggle to free myself. I feel something clutch my hood and pull up, as I come back out of the darkness I see its Paul.

"Stupid kid, Why'd you go and get yourself trapped!" He groans out while pulling with all his might.

I growl, if he doesn't let me go, hell be dragged in here too, "Let me go, I'll stall the Heartless while you escape!"

He takes out his Broadsword and swings. I close my eyes, thinking he was attacking me. I feel the chains slide off and open my eyes in surprise, Paul drags me away from the dark portal and helps me up.

"Nah, just isn't in me ta see a kid get hurt."

"Thought you wanted me gone?"

"Just shut up and fight." He says sarcasticaly.

He charges at the Heartless his broadsword low to the ground. I grab up my Keyblades and charge after him easily passing the older guy. The Heartless looks down at me and swings its chain at me. I can't dodge it, if I do it will hit Paul. I hold up my hand and creat a dark sheild. The chain bounces off harmlessly. Meanwhile Sam and Sally have gone to a safe place while me and Paul fight the Heartless. I hold my ground as the Heartless charges up, getting ready to use a huge attack. I hold Oblivion and Oathkeeper in front of me in an X. I focus my dark powers to the Keyblades, who glow black in response. I slash the air in front of me, lauching a black, X at the Heartless. I pause, how'd I do that? I didn't know I could do that. The Heartless roars in pain as the attack hits it head-on, its special attack interupted. Paul looks in amazement at me, not believeing the attack either. I snap out of the shock and charge at the Heartless while its still stunded. I slash at its head, hitting the bone-like neck. Nothing happens.

I hop back in surprise as it swings at me with its bone hand, "I don't understand, that should've been the weak point."

Aw man, it IS like a zombie, I can't kill it! It lauches its chain whip at me. I hit it with Oblivion, head-on. The chain wraps around the weapon, trying to take it away from me. Instead I yank on the chain, bring the Heartless towards me.

Paul leaps over me and landing on the falling Heartless's back, "Ya have ta hit 'em in the chest, Idgiot!!!"

He raises his Broadsword and stabs the Heartless in its back, peircing its chest. The Heartless disappears in a burst of darkness, flinging us both back. I groan and look up at the freed heart.

"Damn't its not mine! Fuck!" I punch the ground.

I did all that work for nothing, I'm still no closer to finding my heart.

"HEY! Watch your langauge...there's a youngin here." Paul yells, pointing at Sally.

"Oh, sorry...."I stand up, whincing in pain as another pulse of pain runs through me.

I sit back down, clutching my chest. Sam and Sally run up. Sam kneels beside me, making sure I'm alright. He breaths a sigh of relief as he sees I'm ok.

"Hey, X. What's not yours? What are you looking for?" Sam asks.

Paul rolls his eyes, "Great, here we go again with you and your dang questions. Lay off the kid, Sam. Maybe he don't want ta tell ya his whole life, ever thought of that?"

Sam looks ashamed, "Oh...no. Sorry X, I shouldn't have..."

"Its ok." I reply, "I was just looking for my heart."

"Your heart?" Sally asks.

***

"There it is...Twilight Town. Master Yen Sid ought to know where Sora and R___ are." Mickey says.

Kiari looks at Mickey, "Your Majesty? Why didn't you say R___'s full name?" She covers her mouth in a gasp. "Wait, why can't I say R___?"

The four look around in confusion, not understanding why they can't say his name. Suddenly the screen on the windsheild turns on, revealing Leon and Cid on the screen. Leon trying to push Cid out of the way.

"Leon! Get your own computer! This one's mine, Damn't!!" Cid yells at Leon.

Leon pushes Cid out of the chair and sits in front of the computer, "Sorry Cid, but this is an emergency. Your Majesty, are you there?"

Mickey stands in front of the screen, "Yes. Leon, what's happening what's the emergency?"

Leon groans, "Its kinda hard to explain, but I'll try. A Nobody appeared in town 30 minutes ago."

"A Nobody?!!" The four yell out in surprise.

"Was it Xemnas?!" The King yells.

Leon shakes his head, "No, he said his name was X, and also he has a had a message for you."

"A message, why didn't you just attack the Nobody?" Donald argues.

Leon sighs, "It was complicated, he didn't want to attack me. Just wanted to find his heart."

"His heart? Then it was that voice I heard before, Ikurx. So, what was the message?" Mickey asks.

"He said, I couldn't protect him. And some R word I couldn't make out. He helped me fight off a Darkside, then he disappeared where I asked im who he couldn't protect. When I asked if it was Sora, he replied....Both."

Kairi looks at Sora's necklace around her neck, "Both? Are you sure the Nobody didn't say his name was Roxas?"

"Roxas?!" Donald and Goofy look worried.

"No, this wasn't Roxas. X had long silver and black hair."

"Xigbar!!" Donald and Goofy say.

"But I thought Sora finished him off?" Donald says.

"He musta pretended to fade away...but why would he leave a message to the King like that?" Goofy says.

"..." Leon ponders this, "I don't know. I'll have to talk with Aerith and Merlin. I call if I get away more information so keep the intercom open."

"Open, my ass. You are getting your own dang computer, Leon. But, this sounds serious so...I'll keep this one open, kay." Cid pushes Leon out of his chair and sits back in his seat. "I'll keep this line open for ya, your Majesty."

He salutes the King and Mickey nods his head, "Well, we're at Twilight Town. Me, Donald and Goofy..and Kairi are going to see Master Yen Sid to ask his opinion on this. See, R___ and Sora are missing and we want to know where they are. Hopefully he can help us."

"So Sora is missin'? Well, I'm sure he's just fine. That youngin is tough." Cid says, "Wait, who you asking?"

Leon rubs his temple, "..." He turns to Cid, "They said Yen SID, not CID."

"Oh, well good luck your Majesty. Over and out." The screen goes blank and Mickey looks at the rest of the guys.

"This just raises up more and more questions. Sora. R___. X? What is going on?" Mickey says as they beam down onto the world.

**Finally FINISHED! Now I can go collapse into a big bed. You will find out what happened to Sora in later Chapters, but not in this one. When will King Mickey and them figure it out, I mean come on. Xigbar? They can't say Riku's name, they should put two and two together. Oh well.**

**Xigbar: What's wrong with me, why are you dising me dude?**

**Keiko: Oh, I'm not dising you. Its just sometimes How naive the people are gets on my nerves that's all.**

**Xigbar: Oh, Ok. See ya at Castle Oblivion! (Disappears in a portal of darkness)**

**Keiko: Right, in another one of my stores Axel burned down the castle and now they have to live in castle Oblivion. I'm posting that chapter probally tommorrow.**

**I do not own the Kingdom Hearts Characters.**

**I don't own the Final Fantsy Characters either.**

**I do own, Keiko, Sam, Sally, and Paul. Comprende?**

**Other than that, NO. **

**Till next wednesday, I appologioze for the wait. Chow.**


	6. Slipped Away

**Sorry for the wait. Writer's block is your worst enemy on earth or any other world for that matter. **

_Na na  
Na na na na na_

_I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad._

_I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly._

_The day you slipped away.....  
Was the day i found  
It, won't be the same  
Oh_

_Na na  
Na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't ooooooooooooh  
I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away...  
Was the day i found  
It, won't be the same  
Oh_

_I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why.  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by_

_Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away...  
Was the day i found  
It, won't be the same  
Oh _

_The day you slipped away...  
Was the day i found  
It, won't be the same  
Oh_

_Na na  
Na na na na na_

_I miss you_ _"Slipped Away" by Avril Lavugne_

_Chapter 6_

_I explain to them that I'm looking for my heart so I can go back to the island and care for Kairi. I also tell that I became this way because of the guilt that I couldn't save Sora, though I still don't tell them Sora's name._

_"I want to be come whole again, I don't like this life of non-existance..." At the end I sigh and sit down, my chest still bothering me, but not as much._

_Sam shakes his head sadly, "Oh, I kinda wish I didn't ask."_

_Sally looks like she about to burst into tears and Paul looks even worse, guilty that he wanted to kill me before he knew me._

_Paul rubs the back of his head,"I'm sorry I wanted to kill ya...its jus.."_

_I hold my hand and stop him, "I know what you mean, before I became this....I would've done the same thing. Is no big deal." I assure him._

_Sam helps me up, "Come back with us to the house, we can fix you up good as new and then be off on your way before you know it."_

_"No, I should be goin..."_

_Paul clasps my shoulder and grins, "Come on X, we got to pay ya back for jumpin' in front of that attack towards Sam and Sally by that Deathbone. Its the least we can do."_

_I shrug, "Um, sure. I guess I can get my arm fixed up too." I hold up my injuried arm, its cut up from sliding across the cement._

_Sam looks in shock, "How could I have over looked that?! Yes, we can fix that up...but..but how could I have not noticed that?" He points at my arm._

_I start to chuckle, finding his behavior very funny._

_"Hey, you're laughing." Sally exclaims._

_I stop, feeling my chest. I still can't feel a heart beat but I'm definietly feeling happy, which is impossible. I shouldn't be laughing or happy or anything like that. So far the only emtions I've felt was bad ones, why can I feel happniess? Am I close to finding my heart?_

_I smile, "Yeah, I guess I am." Answering both Sally and myself._

_Paul grins, "Well, I guess you're not a Nobody after all, so. What are you?"_

_I look to the side, "What am I? Hmm, I guess,..." I look at my hair, "I look like I'm a half-breed and I had both darkness and light on my side before the transformation..."_

_Sally pipes up, "A Mix."_

_The three of us look at her, "Huh?"_

_"He's a mix, both light and dark. He said it." Sally says, looking like she said somethig wrong._

_I come up to her and smile, "I like it, I'm a Mix. More like a mutt though." I joke, hoping to cheer her up._

_She laughs and grabs my hand, "Come on. Sam's the best doctor arund here, he'll do a good job on fixing you up." She pulls me towards the Third District._

_I laugh and walk behind the young girl, Paul and Sam following after. Sam trying to figure out how he could miss a huge injury like that, Paul laughing his head off at the doctor's trivial worry._

_"Sam, calm down 'fore ya hyperventilate, we were too focused on the fact that he mighta been a Nobody." He laughs out._

_Sam looks as if he's about to pull out his hair, "But Paul, it was his ARM! It didn't even have a sleeve, I should've noticed a big injury like that immediatly!"_

_I look back, "Don't worry bout it. This arm's been mess up long before this happened to it." I say, remembering my fight with Roxas, in which I lost. Sora._

_I feel the guilt well up inside me, erasing the newly acuired happness. I try not to show it but Sally looks at me, the only one of the three who can tell that's somethings wrong. She doesn't say anything though, just squeezes my hand tighter as we head towards the Small House. The same one where Sora and them were at when Maleficient convinced me that Sora wasn't really my friend. How stupid was I, to believe that witch? We walk into the house, it has recently been turned into a doctor's office, probally home run. A woman looks up and sees me._

_"Nobody!" She lunges at me, her fists pulled back._

_I yelp and duck, just avoiding her punch. I hear a crash and look behind me. I gulp and back away, her hand has punched clean through the wall and she is trying to pull it out._

_"SAM! PAUL! That's a Nobody, why is he here. KILL HIM ALREADY!" She yells at the two._

_"Tifa, calm down. He's not a Nobody." Sam says._

_Tifa looks at me as she pulls her arm from the hole in the wall, "Oh really? Then explain the coat."_

_I look at the coat and sigh, "I'm not a Nobody, I'm a Mix, acorrding to Sally anyway."_

_She balls up her fist, "If you don't explain yourself in the next ten seconds I will kill you and watch you fade away, that should prove if your a Nobody or not. If you don't fade away, then you're not a Nobody."_

_Paul puts his hands on her shoulders, "Tifa, he isn't one of them blasted Nobodies. He helped me fight off a Deathbone, he just wants to find his heart..." He lets the sentence trail off, realising he just made the matter worse._

_"Ah-hah! He IS a Nobody!" She yells about to charge at me._

_"STOP!" Sally yells, stepping in front of me. Everybody freezes at her courage. She gulps, still trembling, "He has feelings, I can sense them. He was happy while ago but somehow he's feeling very sad. I can sense it in the way he carries himself, so he can't be a Nobody like that horrible Xemnas. He protected me and Sam when the Deathbone did a Chain Burial! I won't let you hurt him." She holds her arms out, trying to protect me from Tifa._

_Tifa calms down, "Oh, well. Sorry...um..." She looks at me._

_"Ikurx but call me X, please." I nod my head down in respect._

_"Well, X. I'm sorry about charging at you. I.."_

_I stop her, "Its understandable, I would've done the same thing when I was whole, don't apologize. I don't deserve it." I say, still feeling guilty about Sora._

_Sam and Paul look shocked at my change in attitude._

_"Now, kid. Don't be talkin' like that, ya can't be putin' yourself down like that." Paul exclaims._

_Sam walks up to me, "X? Why are you acting so strange all of a sudden?"_

_Sally looks just as saddened as me, "I told you, he's feeling very sad right now, I can sense it."_

_I look at her, she must have a special gift, that makes her able to read a person's feelings. That's she wasn't afraid of me, even when she first met me, she could feel I was no threat._

_She turns to me, "X? Why are you feeling sad? Why can't you be happy like before? I feel bad that you aren't happy, is it my fault?." She looks teary eyed at me._

_I kneel down to her, "Don't cry, Sally. Its not your fault. Why are you sad?"_

_"I don't know. I get like this when someone is really sad around me." She says, wiping her eyes of the streaming tears._

_"Paul, take Sally out to get some ice cream right quick." Sam says._

_Paul nods, "Come on Sal-sal. I'll get your fav...Sea-Salt Ice Cream."_

_She nods, still crying, "Ok." She follows Paul out the door._

_Sam turns to me, "Sit down, I explain Sally while I patch you up."_

_Tifa sighs and sits on a stool in the corner."You better hope Paul is as __Happy__ as he can be if you want her to get back to normal."_

_He nods as I look at them, confused at their behavior. I sit down on the table and painfully take off my coat, the make shift bandaging still around my chest._

_Sam comes over and starts cleaning up my arm, the water stinging my cut up arm. "See, Sally is very tuned into feelings, so much that if a feeling is strong enough, she will take on that feeling. Namely, your feeling of guilt."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry, i just can't help but feel gulity, as you know why." A twinge of guilt runs through me once more._

_Sam looks at me, "Can you please tell me this young boy's name who you keep talking bout, X?" He to disinfects the scrapes and cuts on my arm, frowning at the old injury caused by Roxas, "That's never going to heal right." He mumbles._

_Should I tell him? Everybody here seems to know the King, so they can't be bad. I guess I'll have to tell them sooner or later._

_"Sora."_

_He drops the bandages and looks in shock, "What?"_

_Tifa hops up, "Sam? What's the matter? Why are you looking as though you've recieved the worst news ever. All he did was say Sora's name, big deal."_

_I look down at the floor, letting Sam take it all in._

_"You mean...." He gasps out, realising he wasn't beathing._

_I nod, "Yes, Sora died.."_

_Tifa freezes, her face turned white, "What? Sora's..dead?"_

_I nod, the dry tears never coming. Sam picks back up the bandages, and continues wrapping my arm up, looking numb at the news of Sora's death. I sigh and loook at them, "Now you know why feel so guilty. I couldn't protect him, or myself. I'm a failure."_

_"Y-you're not a failure, X. You just weren't quick enough." Sam says, looking quite saddened._

_I get up and walk towards the door, "I should go now. I'm sorry I gave you such horrible news. I shouldn't have told you..."_

_"I'm glad you told us this news early, before we found the hard way." He says, trying to smile but failing miserably._

_Tifa sits down, in shock. "Sora? How..." She puts her head in her hands, not believing it._

_I look away from them, not being able to handle to handle their shocked sadness, it only increases the guilt I harber. I walk out the door, "I'm sorry. I wish I could bring him back, I wish I could turn back time and that it was me Xemnas attacked, but I can't. And that's what hurts the most, knowing I can't change it. Don't tell Paul, till Sally's gone home though, she doesn't need to feel this..this pain. Nobody does."_

_Sam looks up, "Where are you going?"_

_"I need to go to other worldss, to look for my missing Heart. If somebody eles kills my Heartless and I'm not there to claim my heart...it will be lost to the darkness. I'm kinda short on time, i don't even know if my Heartless is still out there. Tell Paul, I'm sorry. Thank you, and Paul. You both helped me out, I'm sorry I couldn't hav..."_

_"Stop apologizing!" Sam yells, "Its not your fault. Why do you blame yourself? The way you explained it to me, Sally and Paul, it sounded like you weren't fast enough. But that doesn't mean its not your fault..." he growls, " It happens to the best of us."_

_Tifa nods, "He's right. Look, I don't know you but, you remind me of a friend of mine, his best friend died to protect him. He stood against a huge army to protect him and died in his effort to protect my friend. Now, my friend is being eatten alive by his guilt, just like its done to you." She has tears in her eyes, obviously she is seeing what might happen to her friend through me. "You remind me so much of him..." She looks down, unable to speak anymore._

_Sam grasps my shoulders, "Ikurx...its not your fault..." He looks me in the eyes, "So stop blaming yourself. Yes, its saddening that Sora's....gone, but this isn't the end of the worlds. We still have King Mickey and his accomplise, a young man....by the name of." He looks around thoughtfully, "It was Rick or something like that, they are Keyblade warriors just like Sora. They can still protect the worlds."_

_I look into his eyes, "No. One can't."_

_Sam looks confused, "What?"_

_I back away from him, opening a portal, "I can't."_

_I walk into the portal, leaving behind Traverse Town. Lets hope I do better in the next world._

_***_

_Mickey, Kairi, Donald and Goofy walk up to Yen Sid's castle. Kairi looking in awe at the landscape around._

_"Its like the Northern Lights." She says clutching Sora's necklace to her chest, a warmth radianting from it._

_Mickey walks up the doors of the castle, "Come on. We need to figure what the heck's going on. Master Yen Sid aught to know."_

_He pushes open the doors, the rest following after him. They climb up the stairs and arrive at the doors to Yen Sid's office. Kairi gulps, nervious to meet the King's teacher. She takes a deep breath before following them into the room. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy bow before Yen Sid. Kairi looks around confused but the realises she's suppose to bow too. She bows before the great man sitting at the desk._

_Master Yen Sid grins, "Hello, my apprentice, its been a long time."_

_Mickey nods, "Yes, I hate to bother you but we want to asks you a few questions. If you don't mind that is?"_

_Master Yen Sid looks at Mickey, "Yes, I don't mind. What is on your your mind?"_

_Kairi steps forward, "What's happened to Sora? I can't sense him anymore, its like he's vanished." She still clutches his necklace, as if holding on for dear life._

_He sighs, "I cannot answer that, Princess of Heart, even I don't know what has happened to the warrior of light."_

_Mickey looks at Yen Sid, "Master, what about R___, what's become of him?"_

_Yen Sid looks saddened, "This I know. He's lost part of his heart to the darkness, and has become something else."_

_The four look in shock, not believing the news about Riku._

_"So..He's a Nobody?!" Goofy says worriedly._

_Yen Sid shakes his head, "No, he is not a Nobody, nor a Heartless. He's a Mix, as one child most clearly put it. He's like no other entintiy in existance, living a half-life. I won't be able to tell you anymore, for even I do not know that."_

_King Mickey looks at Yen Sid, "Did Sora and Riku suceed in killing Xemnas?"_

_Yen Sid nods, "Yes, all the Nobodies have faded from existance, there are no more, of that I'm certain."_

_Donald looks at Mickey, "Your Majesty, it couldn't have been Xigbar who left you that message, if there aren't any Nobodies left."_

_"Then who could it be, and who couldn't he protect?" Mickey says, pondering the thought._

_"Sora." Kairi says, startling everybody, "He couldn't protect him. R___ couldn't protect...S...SORA!" She falls to the ground, crying._

_Goofy runs over to her, and tries to comfort her. Him and Donald look at each other, looking like they're about to break down too. Mickey looks at Kairi, not knowing what to tell her._

_Yen _Sid sighs, "I think what the Princess of Heart has just said, might be true, but...there has been a disturbince in the Dark Realm, that worries even me. I don't know if it has anything to do with Sora, but don't give up hope, young Princess. He might still be with us."

Kairi isn't listening to Yen Sid, too heartbroken to listen to anyone. She thinks about his promise to her that he made long ago. He promised to come back, and now. She chokes back a sob, he'll never keep that promise now. She looks down at the necklace, clinging to the last piece of Sora she has left.

***

Cid sits back at his computer, just kicking back and relaxing. He's sound asleep, his feet propped up at the master computer in the computer room. Suddenly Trons' voice echos throughout the room.

"Incoming message from Land of Dragons, for Leon." He says.

Cid tumbles out of the chair, startled by the sudden noise. He gets up mumbling and opens the link. General Shang is on the screen, still unuse to the technology.

"What is it, Shang? I was jus' catchin' up on my sleep."

"Um, is Leon there? I have some news to report to him."

Cid sighs, "He ain't here right this second, can I take a message?" He groans, what am I now, Leon's secretary?

General Shang straightens up, "Um, well. We have been having some disappearances from some of our troops. We found them later but..they were fell by a weapon."

Cid sighs, "Listen, I'm sorry for your loss, but this line is only for Heartless or Nobody emergencies, understand?"

Cid gets ready to hang up when Shang stops him, "Wait, let me finish."

Cid takes his hand off the end button, "Fine, explain yourself, General. What was so special about finding dead soilders in a middle of a war?"

General gulps, "Well, they were slain by...a Keyblade."He says, regretably.

Cid lookes in shock, not believing what the General had just told him. He snaps out of it, standing up.

"Did you get a look at the person who did it? Huh, who was it?"

General Shang sighs, "We didn't get a good look at him, but we will tell you as soon as we capture the demon who is responsible for this."

Cid nods, "Call us as soon as ya find out, General." He salutes him as General Shang signs off.

Cid hops up from the chair and dashes towards the town, in a hurry to tell Leon the latest news. Who could've done such a thing? He thinks as he heads towards the town, hoping to find Leon as soon as possible.

**Hey, sorry about the wait, "Ill probally start posting this on Friday because that seems to be the only day I can write this on on Fridays, go figure. The song at the top was orginally suppose to illustrate what Kairi is feeling about Sora but some parts remind me of how Riku feels about losing Sorra too, most songs will focus on Riku or the story line. Oh, suspenses, who is killing people with a Keybalde, could it be a rogue Keyblader? How do they even know its a Keyblade? I just realised that. Oh well.**

**Axel: Is there even going to be any Nobodies in here?**

**Keiko: No.**

**Axel: Then why the hell do I keep coming up here to talk to you? I'm out of here, come on guys.**

**All of the Organization goes away.**

**Keiko: Wait! Don't go. Don't leave me alone!**

**Mixalis: I'm back.**

**Keiko: Where have you been for the past 2 weeks?**

**Mixalis: Oh, just hanging out at Halloween Town. **

**Keiko: Why there?**

**Mixalis: (Smiles evilly) Two words. Grim Reaper.**

**Keiko: You didn't.**

**Mixalis grins holding a scythe.**

**Mixalis: Mike ain't got nothing on me!! You hear that death, HAH! I escaped Death AND... STOLE HIS SCYTHE!!!**

**Keiko:(slaps herself in the face) Great, you do realise he'll come after me now.**

**Mixalis: He can't, he's unable to.**

**Keiko: What did you do?**

**Mixalis: (grins and swings her scythe) Lets just say no one will be dying for a while.**

**Keiko: (growls) Next time you decide to mess up nature come tell me before you do it.**

**Mixalis: Hey, it wasn't my intention to cut off his arm, he'll be ok in about...6 weeks.**

**Keiko: I really need a Monster. (Disappaers into a portal)**

**Mixalis: What's her problem. (Looks at crowd)**

**Oh right, guess you're waiting for the disclaimers. Well, um. (rubs head) Dang, how does she do this?**

**Um, She doesn't own Kingdom Hearts Characters **

**She owns Keiko **

**She (Unfortunantely) owns me, Mixalis.**

**Um...till next time...over and out....chow....hasta la vista....bye....O_o??? Why are you people still here?! The chapter won't be here till next friday, duh....wait. Oh, you're reading me, man. This is too confusing.**

**(Idea pops into Mixalis's head) Oh, Xigbar. I have a surprise for you....( holds scythe behind back) **


	7. Exhibition

_They, they come.  
The fog it lifts, the shadows shift the wind.  
Within the lanterns have been lit.  
So slip the night.  
So start the race, your nameless place is gone.  
I know it's only flight. _

_I can feel this running close.  
I can feel this sinking in.  
Can you feel this moving in?  
So I say.. _

_While you're sleeping  
You know I have escaped  
While you're sleeeping  
You know I've been erased._

_'Exhibition' by Falling Up_

Chapter 7

Ren sighs, wondering why he was put on patrol at the Bamboo Groove. He daydreams about fighting at the front lines like his brother Jin.

"Nothing ever happens here, I want to be with all the action." He sits down by the campfire, the moon covered by the clouds.

The darkness is black and all around the campfire you can't see the sorroundings. The soldier, Ren, would've been more scared if he would've been in the mountains, darkness doesn't scare him, only heights. He sighs and looks towards the encampment, all the soldiers still asleep and the lights out. He jumps as he hears a noise come from the Bamboo forest sorrounding him. He draws his sword as he hears a chuckle escape from the darkness.

"Who's there!!" He yells, pointing his sword in different directions.

The voice just laughs and darts behind him. He twirls around to try and get a good look at the voice, but the figure disappears back into the forest. He gulps, regreting the wish to be with all the action. It seems he was getting plenty action here. A shot of ice comes from somewhere in the forest, putting out his fire. He yelps as he's pludged into the dark, the sudden darkness blinding him. He looks around desperatly, trying to get his eyes adjusted to the dark. A noise sounds behind him. He swings his sword in the direction the sound came from, only to encounter bamboo. He can hear his heart in his ears, the fear overtaking him.

"What do you want !" Ren yells, his legs trembling in adrenaline.

The voice just laughs again, the demonic sound chilling the man to the bone. He closes his eyes and opens them, finally able to see a little bit. He yelps as he sees yellow eyes staring at him from inside the bamboo forest.

"Forget this!! I'm not fighting a Heartless!!!" He turns around and takes off running, stumbling a little as he runs over a few poles of bamboo.

He tears through the forest, desperate to escape the demonic thing behind him. He hears the thing start to chase after him, the laughing getting louder. Ren looks behind him, and yells as he sees the glowing eyes following him, dancing in the night. He puts on an extra burst of speed, yanking off his helmet to see better.

"HELP, INTRUDER!!!!" He yells hoping to wake the soldiers in the camp.

The figure stops laughing and growls, speeding up to catch the soilder. Ren realises he just made the situation worse. He tears through the bamboo, the plants hitting him as he runs for dear life. He hears something behind him and is hit in the head with a blunt object. He falls to the ground, watching the strange weapon boomarang back to the figure, who catches it effortlessly. The shape of the object, resembling a blade but somehow different. A key? Ren struggles to get up as the figure approaches him, the yellow eyes is the only thing he can see clearly in this unearthly darkness. Ren scoots back, only to encounter a rock wall. He whimpers in fear as the figure raises the strange weapon above his head, preparing to strike him. Ren closes his eyes as he prepares to feel the weapon hit him. He waits but nothing happens. He looks up at the figure, it has hesitated, the yellow eyes switching to blue and then back over and over again.

"No..." A different voice escapes from the figure, much different from the laughing. "I won't..." The figure grabs its head in pain.

The eyes turn back bright yellow, the figure raising the weapon once again. It stops as it hears the sounds of backup coming. It hisses and disappears in a flash of movement, leaving Ren wondering what the heck had just happened.

***

I sigh as I leave Traverse Town, still not comfortable with leaving them. I hope Sally isn't too upset that I left without saying goodbye. I flex my arm, well at least Sam fixed my arm, maybe I might be able to use it again. I look around at the darkness, something is wrong. I sniff, trying to figure out what it is. I'm over come with a very strong and demonic darkness, nothing like I've ever experinced before. Even Ansem wasn't this foul. I run towards the smell, trying to see what it was. As I near it, it disappears, leaving me with no trail. Could that have been my Heartless?! I never thought it would be that dark. I search around the area, got to figure out what world it entered. I try to sense a portal but can't sense one. Weird. Usually I could sense a recently opened portal, that's how I tracked down Xigbar to see what he was up to that time he turned a Dragon into the Storm Rider.

I groan, "Impossible, I know I smelled a form of darkness, it couldn't have just vanished with no trace."

I wonder, maybe if I open a portal in this area it will take me to the world it went to. I hold my hand out in front of me and let the darkness open a Corridor of darkness. I rush through, hoping to sense that presense again.

***

Leon sighs as he tries to make sense of everything that has happened. Aerith looks sadly towards him.

"I'm sorry, even I don't know what's going on with this one." She sighs.

"..." Leon just shakes his head.

Aerith looks up, "Wait, what did you ask X again?"

"I asked him if it was Sora he couldn't protect, then he replied 'Both'."

Aerith shakes her head, "No, not that one, the first one, right after he told you he was searching for his heart."

Leon ponders, "Um,...I asked him...how did he know Kairi?"

"And what did he answer?"

"That he lived on the Islands with her....wait. Sora lived on the Islands with Kairi...didn't he mention...another friend.... that he knew from the Islands?" Leon says thoughtfully.

Aerith nods, "Yes, my point exactly, that other boy he was searching for, that must have been this X."

"You mean, R___." Leon pauses and looks up in recognision. "Wait, that's the R word I couldn't catch, R___."

"Why can't you say it though?" Aerith asks.

Leon shrugs, "Don't know, but at least we know who X is. The question is though, what happened to Sora? Did he get captured? Or could he have been turned into a Heartless again?"

Aerith shrugs and gets up walking to the window. She looks out and stops, looking strangly at the town. She looks at Leon.

"Leon, Cid's running towards us. He doesn't look too thrilled." She says.

They jump as they hear a thump on the door as Cid slams his shoulder into the door. He knocks it open and bursts in, out of breath. Leon leaps up and runs towards him and pats Cid on the back, trying to help him catch his breath.

"Cid? Did you run all the way from Ansem's Study? Calm down and tell us what's wrong." Leon says.

Cid takes some deep shakey breaths, holding onto his knees to keep from falling over. He stands up as he catches enough breath to keep from fainting.

He gulps, "Report..from, from...God damn't...hold up..." He takes another deep breath and lets it out slowly, "Report from....The Land Of Dragons...'bout someone goin' round killin' people...with..." He looks down, "A Keyblade."

Leon and Aerith look in surprise, not believing what Cid had just reported to them.

Leon looks at Aerith, "Do you think it was X? Could he have just been toying with us?" He looks back at Cid and grabs him by the shirt, "Did they say what the killer looked like?"

Cid shakes his head, "Naw, they never saw 'em, jus' a dark figure."

Leon sighs in relief, and releases Cid, "Then it might not be him. But wait, who would go around killing people with a Keyblade?"

Aerith shakes her head in confusion, "I-I don't know...I though King Mickey, Sora, and R___ were the only Keybearers."

Cid looks up, "Well, we know it couldn't 'ave been Mickey or Sora, they would never do such a thing. But what about this 'Re' guy you just said."

Leon shakes his head, "Its R___, not Re. But besides that, he couldn't have....could he?"

Cid shrugs, "What cha askin' me for? I'm jus' as confused as you are Leon."

Cid heads for the computer and sits down, turning it on. He switches to the intercom to talk to King Mickey's Gummiship. The screen turns on, revealing a very sad looking scene. Kairi sits in a chair, looking as though the world has just ended, as do Donald and Goofy. King Mickey looks at the screen, his eyes saddened.

Leon runs to the computer, "King Mickey? Did you just find out about the killings in The Land Of Dragons?"

The King looks surprised, "What? What killings?"

"Some people were killed with a Keyblade there." Leon explains.

The group looks up in surprise, "A Keyblade?!" The King, Goofy, and Donald yell out.

Cid stops Leon, "Wait, you didn't know 'bout that?"

They shake their heads, Kairi still not responding to anything, as if she was numb to the world.

"Then why were ya lookin' as though somebody died?" Cid asks.

Kairi looks up and starts crying again. Goofy rushes to her side, trying to calm her down. Leon, Cid and Aerith look strangely at her, wondering what had caused her to burst into tears. The King takes a deep breath and looks at the screen.

"Well, somebody is dead. We don't think S-Sora survived the battle against Xemnas."

Leon and Aerith gasp in shock. Cid's cigarette drops out of his mouth, burning a hole in his pants. The news paralyzes them in shock, not being able to believe it. Their friend and fellow comrade was dead? The King looks at Kairi in worry, she seemed to be the one most upset by this discovery. The Princess of Heart was an emotional wreck, losing both her friends in some way or form was too much for her. He could see it was slowly hurting her to the point of no return. Leon snaps out of the shock and pushes Cid out of the seat, sitting down in the chair. Cid doesn't even bother trying to take it back, still too out of it to react in his normal way.

"How do you know this?! It can't be true, he can't just die!!" Leon pratically yells at the Mouse King.

"We think that when X said I couldn't save him, And he replied both, that it was himself and Sora he was talking about. Sora and R___. And when Kairi was waiting for them on her Island with us for them to return...Sora's necklace appeared in Kairi's hands...covered in what we think is....blood."

Leon just looks in disbelief, "No. He can't be...."

Aerith sits down in shock, "I was afraid of that. I knew something bad had happened to him..but I never imagined..his death."

Leon pounds the computer in anger, "FUCK!!" He hops up and storms out the room, angry at everyone and no one.

***

I appear in a think bamboo forest, the area covered in darkness. The thing, what ever it was, had definently been here. Its residual darkness strong in this area, now I just have to track it down. I begin to move through the forest when I hear movement behind me. I don't sense any darkness so I just ignore it and continue stalking the forest, trying to locate the missing trail of that demonic aura. Soon more sounds are heard as I travel deeper into the forest, almost as if somebody is tracking me down. Is it the Heartless? I still don't sense no darkness so I just quicken my pace, trying to stay out of their way.

"I think I heard him over here!" I hear someone yell to the right of me.

Oh crap, I think the Heartless came from this world. I think its in a completely different world than this one. I stop and see a Chinese Soldier appear infront of me. He spots me and yells, charging at me. I block the attack with my Keyblades, keeping the blade from coming down on my head.

"Whoa, what's your problem?!" I yell out.

More soilders appear around me, swords pointed towards me. Ah, shit. Just what I need, a lot of sharp objects pointed towards me.

"Look, its an Organization Member! That's whose been killing soilders with a Keyblade!!"

Keyblade?! What? "What?! I didn't kil-"

"Shut it Nobody!" Another soldiers yells pushing the point of his blade at my throat, "Now drop those Keyblades and come with us. Now."

I let my Keyblades drop on the ground, they disappear in flash of light and dark. I don't want them to think I'm an enemy. As soon as Oblivion and Oathkeeper disappear from view the soldiers ludge at me and restrain me, one has his arms around my neck. Another soilder graps my arms and twists them behind my back, my right arm screaming in pain. I yell in pain as they throw me to the ground, my arms tied tightly behind my back. I feel my ribs move from the force of me hitting the ground. I groan in pain and cough, a little blood appearing on the corner of my mouth. What the hell?

"You've got the wrong guy, I didn't kill anyone, I just got here!!" I yell out, still not knowing what the heck was going on.

A soldier kicks me in the ribs and I scream silently, no sound able to come out.

"You can't trick us Nobody. Now you'll pay for killing those soldiers." He yells at me.

I cringe as waves of pain pulse through my body, from the kick in the ribs. Man, Riku, what have you gotten yourself into this time?! One soldier grabs me up by my hood and stands me up, roughly shaking me. I barely stand up, the waves of pain still hindering me. I shouldn't have had my Keyblades out, how dumb could I get? I should've know that the Heartless had set a trap! But how did a Heartless get a Keyblade? It has to be my Heartless, it must have Way to Dawn, my Keyblade. A soldier with a spear pokes me in my back.

"Get moving Nobody." He hisses the word Nobody in disgust, obviously they don't like the Nobodies. After all, Xigbar did turn one of their sacred Dragons into a Heartless.

I groan and begin to move, the soldiers leading me back to their camp, their eyes full of hate for me. I didn't do anything. Am I their prisoner now? I guess I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Sora, how will I get out of this one?

**Sorry about the wait. Seems Mixalis didn't put the Grim Reaper fully out of comission and I was running from Mike for days. Mike finally left me alone on Halloween night so, Keiko's back and ready for action. So Melissia's muse was out of comission for a few weeks and she just got it back. As you can guess I'm her muse. I must appolgize for getting this up so late. This is going to be a hard story to write, as I'm also working on two other stories at the moment. Poor Riku, accused of a crime he didn't commit. And Leon seems to be very mad, but then again wouldnt you react like that if you found out Sora died? (I reacted like that when Sora released his heart and he got turned into a Heartless.) I hope Kairi can pull it together before she loses her heart just like Riku.**

**Keiko: (looks around) Wait, (points at a lounge off screen) I see Axel, Roxas, Zexion, Demyx, Luxord....where's Xigbar?**

**Mixalis: (appears out of nowhere) Hey Keiko.**

**Keiko: Mixa...have you seen Xigbar?**

**Mixalis: (backs away) No.......**

**Keiko grabs Mixalis by the front of her Organization coat.**

**Keiko: What did you do to Xigbar?!**

**Mixalis: (chuckles nervioulsy) Well....**

_**Cut scene to Underworld**_

**Xigbar: I can see why Demyx didn't like this place!! (Xigbar yelps and dodges Cerberus teeth)**

_**Cut scene back to Mixalis and Keiko, Axel, Zexion and Demyx have joined them**_

**Keiko: YOU KILLED HIM!!!**

**Mixalis: He pinned me to the ceiling by shooting at me with his energy arrows, I just repaid the favor. **

**Demyx: YOU.....KILLED....XIGGY?! YOU!!! (He looks very mad, which is unusal for him)**

**Mixalis: Look, calm down. All we have to do is go to the Underworld and get him, no biggy.**

**Axel: No biggy? You killed Xigbar, our friend!**

**Zexion: (groans) How exactly did you kill him?**

**Mixalis: The Grim Reaper's scythe....heh...**

**Keiko slaps her forehead and glares at her Nobody**

**Keiko: Who's coming with me to get him?**

**Demyx and Axel raise their hands. Mixalis raises her hand too.**

**All: No, you've caused enough trouble.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**I do own Keiko and Mixalis. I also own the random characters I make up in this story. **

**I DON'T OWN THE GRIM REAPER!! If I did no one would die...ever. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I will never leave a story for more than a month, so this story might come anywhere from now till the end of the month. Pleae leave reviews, they make my day and I look forward to seeing them and getting input from other people. It might help with my writers block if I get some input. I thank the few people who have faved and alerted this story and those of you that have reviewed my story. Thank you. Oh and if you can please go to my profile and vote on the poll there, its about another story I'm working on, I can't decide on a good song for Axel. If you have anymore suggestions then put them in a review under my story, 'Away From The Sun' Thats one of my stories and its very good, you should check it out. Now I have to go rescue Xigbar, Chow.**


	8. No More Sorrow

_Are you lost __  
__In your lies_  
_Don't you tell yourself "I don't realize"_  
_Your crusade's a disguise_  
_Replaced freedom with fear_  
_You trade money for lives_  
_I'm aware of what you've done_

_No, no more sorrow_  
_I've paid for your mistakes_  
_Your time is borrowed _  
_Your time has come to be replaced_

_I see pain, I see need_  
_I see liars and thieves _  
_Abused power with greed_  
_I had hope, I believed_  
_But, I'm beginning to think that I've been deceived_  
_You will pay for what you've done!!_

_No More Sorrow by Linkin Park_

Chapter 8

They lead me into their encampment, a lot of tents surrounding me. They have gagged me so I can't try to prove my innocence or call for help. I gulp, as I feel the spear just inches from my back, wanting to stab me. Obviously they have had some trouble from my heartless, since they are afraid of the Keyblade. I groan as I almost trip, making the soldiers stop and glare at me, as if I had tried to escape. If I wanted to escape I could've easily done so when they surrounded me, but I would've had to attack them and that would just make them fear the Keyblade more. The soldiers in the encampment start to stop what they are doing to spot the 'prisoner' coming into camp. They lead me towards the biggest tent and stop. They force me roughly to my knees as they bow. They stand up as a man steps out of the tent. They keep my head down, so I can't see who it is, I only see the Captain's black boots.

"General, we have found the killer. He attacked us with two Keyblades in each hand." The Captain calls out.

What? I didn't attack them first, they attacked me! They are lying, this isn't going to go well.

"Come in, and bring him with you." A voice says from inside.

They grab me up by my hair and pull me up. I groan and stand up as they roughly head me towards the tent. We enter the tent and look at the man sitting at the table, looking at the map before him.

The Captain looks in confusion, "Um, where is General Shang?"

The man at the table looks up and sighs, "General Shang and Fa Mulan left on a very important mission for the Emperor. I'm his replacement till they come back, just call me General Kiku." He stands up and looks at me. "So, this is it? A boy? A boy killed all those soldiers? You have to be kidding me." He growls.

Aww, crap. I wish it was General Shang, then I might have a chance, but with this General Kiku. He already hates my guts. He groans and sits down, rubbing his temples in anger.

"Just tie him to the pole by the training field till we figure out his punishment."

Aww, come on. You can't even question me? This is hardly fair treatment, whatever happened to the right to a fair trail? I grunt in disagreement as they start to drag me out of the tent. They lead me to a pole with an arrow at the very top of it. They untie my arms and retie them around the pole, behind my back. They tie a blindfold over my eyes, in an effort to blind me. They don't realize I went for a year without sight, relying on my senses of the dark and light. I open my eyes and spot the soldiers in front of me, like I'm looking through a black and white photograph. Most of the soldiers are light gray in color, symbolizing how much light they have in them. Most have a lot, so that doesn't worry me. I look back at the tent and sigh. Just as I suspected. I spot the General, a black figure among the grey people. Should've known that he didn't have much light in him.

"There, that should be tight enough." One soldier says as they begin to leave me.

I examine the camp, through the blindfold. I spot many light figures moving from tent to tent, carrying something. I realize its medical supplies, they must be doctors, or nurses. I spot no females among this army, probably won't either. I spot something odd in one of the medical tents. Its a man, probably in his 20's sitting on a hospital bed. Nothing is strange about him, he has the normal grey coloring as the others. What's odd is the black energy floating around him. I take a deep breath as I realize its that same darkness that lead me here. I notice one person spot me and then run into the man's tent. He runs up to the man and whispers something into his ear, causing the man to look around in shock. He hops up and runs out of the tent, running towards me.

He runs up towards me and stops, standing a few feet from me, "So, you're the man who attacked me."

I shake my head in a 'no'. I sense him get angry and he approaches me.

"Listen here, don't lie to me." He snatches off my blindfold and glares at me.

I close my eyes at the sudden brightness and slowly open them and look the guy in the eyes. He gasps at my eyes and backs up.

"You...you're not the one who attacked me. They got the wrong guy."

I nod and mumble under the gag. Finally, I meet a smart guy around here. He approaches me, getting ready to un-gag me when a guy runs up and stops him.

"Ren?! That's the killer, why'd you untie his blindfold?" He grabs the blindfold from Ren and ties it back around my head, plunging me back into the black and white world once more.

"No, he's not the guy who attacked me last night, Yin. The creatures eyes were yellow, then they went dark blue. That guys eyes are lightish blue. They got the wrong guy." Ren says, pointing at me.

Yin sighs, standing up, "Ren, for the last time you can't see a person's eyes in the dark. Besides, this 'Nobody' matches the description. He has two Keyblades, and he was in the forest."

"The creature that attacked me had ONE Keyblade, not two, and its eyes were yellow, not this guys color."

The creatures eyes were yellow? Then it was a Heartless, possibly my own Heartless. But, how did its eyes turn color, dark blue? I shrug the thought off, it was defiantly my Heartless. I need to get out of here and defeat my heartless before they do, or else I won't get my heart back, ever. I struggle to free my arms, careful not to attract the attention of the two men standing in front of me. Yin, I see as an almost wolf grey while Ren is the brightest of the bunch, almost appearing silver as I look closer at him. The dark energy still swarming over him.

"Ren, we caught him, just stop worrying, even if he wasn't the same guy that attacked you, he's a Nobody, he attacked a guy in the search party, almost killing him." Yin argues, throwing his hands in the air.

I shake my head, groaning out a 'no, they lied' but it comes out as a mumble.

Ren looks at me, and glares back at Yin, "Did you even hear his side of the story?"

"Why should we hear what a Nobody has to say, he'll just spit out lies. Take what that one Nobody, Xigbar, did to one of our Sacred Dragons. What did he do, Ren?"

Ren sighs, "He turned him into a Heartless."

Yin nods, "Exactly, so we don't want to have another Dragon turned into a Heartless again, now do we?"

Ren groans, "No, no we don't. But, Yin, what if.."

"Ren, drop it and come on, leave the Nobody alone." Yin yells, grabbing Rens arm and dragging him away from me.

Ren looks back at me while he's being dragged away. I can tell from his stance he wants to help me out but his friend and his duty is preventing him from freeing me. He shrugs Yin off and heads for the tent, entering before General Kiku. I groan, Oh shit, he's going to go try to get me freed. He'll end up getting hurt himself. I see the two men talking at first, then Kiku's darkness grows more agitated, yelling now. I struggle to free myself, but stop. If I get free now, they'll blame Ren. I sigh and relax, letting my muscles sort of relax. I tense up as I see General Kiku push Ren aside and head out of the tent, heading towards me. Before he reaches me he stops, looking closely at me.

I mumble through the gag, demanding to know what was going on.

I hear General Kiku chuckle, "Oh, so you can sense me. Or maybe..." He raises his hand as if to slap me and I flinch. He laughs, "Oh, you can see me as well, even with the blind fold. The man you attacked last night says you aren't the killer, but everyone here seems to know that you are the killer, just because you're a Nobody, and Nobody's bring death with them."

I grumble through the gag, trying to tell him that I'm no threat, that I just want to find my heart. I stop as I hear a ringing, the General jumping in surprise. Is that...A CELLPHONE? In the land of dragons? Impossible, the land of dragons is stuck in the Ming Dynasty, there can't be any technology here, unless...CID!!

The general takes the phone out of his pocket, "General Kiku speaking." He walks away from me, not letting me hear the rest of the conversation. I sigh and close my eyes, I'll never get out of here know. They're predijuce, they hate all Nobody's, with good reason. But they won't listen to me, even if I told them the truth, they'd probably think it was me that killed Sora. I let myself fall into an uncomfortable sleep, the demonic darkness haunting me in my dreams.

***

I wake up as I hear something behind me, I don't know how long I had been asleep but I kind of figured it was night time. The added chill in the air let me know that. I move my aching right arm, a little, trying to get the ache out of it. Meanwhile, I hear the noise in the bushes behind me. I growl, trying to scare what ever was behind me away. Instead I hear a hearty chuckle.

"Oh, come on. You think you'll scare me?" The guy leaps in front of me, his light almost as bright as Sora's was. "Man, you do look like him, have you ever heard of the Shinra company?"

Shinra Company, what was this guy talking about?

The guy keeps rambling on, "Though, he didn't have black hair like yours...wait, let me take that gag out, then I may get some answers."

He snatches the gag off, so as to not hurt me as bad as taking it off slowly, the duck tape very sticky. I cough and take a deep breath of air.

"So, what's your name kid?" The guy asks.

"Ikurx, but you can call me X. Your's?"

The guys laughs, "Man, I thought I already did that. He was right, I do have the attention span of a puppy. Now, what are you doing here, tied up by them guys."

I sigh, "They think I attacked their soldiers but I didn't, I just got here and I don't know what's going on. See, I think my Heartless has been attacking these people and I'm trying to find it, so I can destroy it."

The guy laughs, a cheerful sounding laugh, "Man, you sound more like Cloud than Slephy. Let me get you untied and then I'll help you out."

He unties my hands, wincing at the sight of my arm. "Man, what did they do to you?"

"They didn't do that, a Heartless did." I say as he unties my hands, the pressure around my wrists gone.

"Heartless? What's that?" He asks, removing the blindfold as I rub my wrists.

I look at him, surprised, "You don't know what a Heartless is?"

I study the guy before me. He has black spikey hair and he wears a uniform similar to that one Cloud was wearing when I last saw him with the King. Though, Cloud didn't look as happy as this guy was, come to think of it he still hadn't told me his name yet. I stand up and almost fall back down, the length of me sitting like that had made my knees weak. He laughs and helps me up, his aquamarine eyes looking at me. I gasp, nobody has ever had the same colored eyes as me before, who was this guy?

He takes a closer look at me, "Wait, you don't have black hair...You DO have silver hair." He points at my hair, "And what interesting eyes you have, a mix....of blue and..." He lets the sentence hang. He whistles, "You could be his twin...but you're not old enough. Probably his son?" He shakes his head, "Nah, couldn't be. Selphy didn't have a girl friend. Hey kid, did anybody put anything called Mako in you?"

I look very confused and growl, "What is your name for the last time, and why are you helping me?"

He laughs, "Opps, did I forget to tell my name again? Its Zack, Zack Fair, First Class Soldier. And I helped you cause.....hmmm." He looks around, "Why did I help you? I guess you looked like you were in trouble."

"Ugh, I could've been an enemy and attacked you." I growl out.

"Well, are you an enemy?"

"Well....no." I look down.

"Are you going to attack me?" He questions.

"No, I don't want to attack people. I'm just trying to find my heart." I explain.

Zack looks confused, "Find your heart? So, you're looking for your girlfriend?" He asks, looking around.

I shake my head, "No, I'm looking for my Heart, h-e-a-r-t." I point at my left chest, wincing at the feeling of my finger on my rib cage.

Zack hops back, hands up in fists, "Are you a Zombie?! You aren't getting my Brains...err..Heart."

I laugh at his silly behavior, "No, I'm not a Zombie. I'm a Mix, somewhere between a Heartless and a Nobody."

He relaxes and cocks his head to the side, like a puppy, "Heartless? Nobody? Mix? Did you bump your head or something kid?" He grabs me by my head and noggies me, twisting my hair every which way. He stops, freezing in place. He lets me go and puts his hand over my chest, "Why...Why don't you have..." He stops, startled by something before smiling.

"A heartbeat? The reason is I got it taken by the darkness, that's also the reason for my....are you even paying attention?" I ask as he leans his head against my chest.

He looks up, "What you say?"

I groan and push him away, "Why are you leaning your head against my chest, I have broken ribs, you know."

He looks sad, "Oh, didn't realize X. I was just listening to your Heartbeat."

I looked shocked at him, "I don't have a heartbeat, there's nothing to give a beat in there. Besides, I felt myself, there's no Heartbeat, Zack."

Zack shakes his head, "There is one, I heard it. It isn't like a normal Heartbeat though, kind of irregular. Instead of thump-thump, its only doing Thump......thump....., like its only half of a heart. And they're very slow, I only felt two the whole time I was listening."

I look at him like he's nuts, "Impossible....I lost my heart to the darkness." I put my hand to my chest and feel nothing, "See, there's no he......" I feel one little thump, it's small but its there all the same. "H-heartbeat? But..I...I...I...I?"

This breaks everything wide open, it explains everything that's been happening to me. The feelings, the way Heartless treated me, everything. I really was half Heartless and Nobody. So did that mean I had a heartless? A heartless needs a full heart, doesn't it? I don't know, I had never encountered anything this confusing before. This guy, who was this Zack Fair.

"Hey Zack, where are you from?" I ask.

"Who, me? Well, actually...I'm supposed to be dead. But, I ended up here, don't know how or why." He looks at me, "Maybe I'm supposed to help you? Man, I don-" He's interrupted as we hear yelling from the forest.

"The soldiers!" I yell, "Come on Zack, follow me." I dash towards the tents.

"And why are we running towards the guys who tied you up?" Zack asks.

"Because, I want to protect them. Besides, they just mistaken me as the enemy. I never attacked them, only blocked a sword stroke." I say, summoning my Keyblades.

Zack grins, "This is what I like, charging into battle, though I wish I had my sword."

I groan, "You really aren't from here, just concentrate and it should summon into your hand." I say, while dashing through the forest, my speed unbelievably matched by this guy.

Zack looks at me, like I'm crazy, "Ok, I'll try." He closes his eyes and holds his hand behind him, imagining a sword on his back. He gasps in surprise as his sword appears in his hand, the one Angeal gave him. "Whoa, I did it. Now, what are we looking for?"

the screams are heard to the left of us. I groan, "Just follow the screams."

He grins, "That, I can do." He leaps in front of me, dashing around like an energetic puppy, about to have a lot of fun.

This guys going to be a lot to handle, I can tell already. But, hey, he might've been sent here to help me. I might let him join me, to help me out a little. After all, it looks like he can handle himself, right Sora?

***

The King speeds towards the Land of Dragons, wondering what the heck is going on over there? Nothing like this had ever happened since the Keyblade wars. A evil Keybearer? He couldn't believe it, and right after they found out Sora was dead and Riku was possible evil too. The King didn't know what to do. Donald and Goofy look at each other, not knowing what to think of everything that had happened recently. Goofy looks back at Kairi, a sad look on his face.

"Maybe we should let Kairi go back home." He tells Donald.

Donald sighs, "I don't know, she might need us even more now, after all, her two best friends have been taken from her by Xemnas."

Goofy sighs, "Oh, right."

Kairi, meanwhile is in here own little world, still saddened greatly by the news about Sora and Riku. She sighs, leaning back further into the soft leather of the chair, wishing she could die.

_I wish she wasn't so sad. _She hears a voice in her head and she jumps up, looking around.

When she spots no one she groans, G_reat, now I'm hearing things._

_Wait, you heard me?_ The voice says again.

Kairi looks around, _Yeah, who are you?_

_Namine, remember? Your Nobody._

"Oh." She says out loud, causing Goofy and Donald to look at her. She sighs and lays back in the seat again.

_Why can I hear you now, Namine? _She continues to speak to her.

_I don't know, I just wished I could talk with you, to stop you from being sad. It was getting really dark in here, with you losing your light._

_What?!_ Kairi gasps in her head, _What do you mean I was losing my light?_

_Well, you were and are, so sad about Sora dying and Riku being missing that you were about to lose your heart. I didn't want that to happen because then we wouldn't be whole._

_Oh, I didn't realise that I was that sad. I guess I was dwelling on Sora's death, _Kairi gasps, _Wait, if Sora died...Roxas._

Kairi feels Namine's pain, _Yeah, he's probably dead too. I can't find him anywhere._

King Mickey looks back at Kairi, seeing if she was k. He stares as she looks as though she's having a conversation with herself. He hoped she wasn't going crazy on them. He then gasps, he had forgot that Kairi had once had a Nobody, Namine. She had onced help Sora get back his memories and had stood guard over Sora for a whole year. Was she talking to her Nobody? He smiles, maybe Namine can get Kairi out of her sad state, if anyone could, it was Namine.

_What do you mean, you can't find him anywhere?_

_Well, before, I could see him off in the distance but he couldn't see me, because I still hadn't reunited with you. Then when we became whole again, I could see him clearer and he could see me. Then, he started to get worried, saying he need to go help Sora by giving him his strength when they fought Xemnas. He never came back. I don't know if he's dead or...hidden. I think I would've seen him if he was dead._

Kairi nods, _You're right. We can't give up hope. I won't believe Sora's dead until I find proof._

_Yeah, that's the spirit Kairi. Your heart, its getting much lighter. Besides, we have to find R___, from what I've heard from Yen Sid, his heart is hidden somewhere, well have to find it. He need us._

Kairi nods, "Yes, I have to help R___, where ever he is."

Goofy and Donald notice the change in Kairi's character, she seems much lighter now. A fierceness back in her eyes. Donald and Goofy smile, "Yeah, we will, but first we have to find out what's going on in the Land of Dragons." Goofy says.

_Land of Dragons? Kairi, ask what's going on there?_

"Land of Dragons? Why are we going there?" Kairi asks.

Mickey sighs, "Somebody with a Keyblade has been going around...killing the soldiers there."

_Killing? With a Keyblade?_

_Killing? with a Keybalde?_

_Namine, do you think it could be R___?_

_No, if he's part Nobody, he wouldn't go around killing people for no good reason. The Organization wasn't bad, they just had a wrong leader. They wanted to get rid of the Heartless and find their hearts, to become whole._

_Then who could it be?_

_I'm not sure, we might find some clues when we get there._

Mickey looks at Kairi, "Would you like to stay here Kairi?"

She shakes her head, "No, I want to come, besides, we might find clues on where R___ is and where we could find his heart."

**Sorry for the long wait. Its been hectic at College, too many Art classes and stuff going on the to focus on my writing. I'll try to update more often but I don't promise anything. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, and have a very happy new year!**

**Keiko: Year of the Cheetah!!! Say it with me, 2010, year of the CHEETAH!!**

**Rican: Keiko, that's not going to fly, you know.**

**Keiko: Oh well, I can try can't I?**

**Mixalis: Rican, its no use, she's in her own little world now. You'll have to get back to her, AFTER the New Year.**

**Keiko: There is no Tiger, ONLY CHEETAH!!!**

**Rican: I think you're right, Mixa.**

**Ps. I don't own anything except for the made up characters at the end. Keiko, Mixalis, and Rican.**

**Chow, and don't mind Keiko, she'll be back to normal after the Holidays.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and continue to read this fanfic. I'm glad people read it and would love your opinion. Oh and I kinda put Zack in there as a Christmas present for all you FF VII fans. Crisis Core!!! Hey, if Kingdom Hearts has Aerith, why not Zack Puppy?!**


End file.
